Nights over Roshtaria
by Ghostface211
Summary: The world has been at peace for ten years after the defeat of Majin Buu. Goku has gone to train Uub to be the new protector of Earth. However, Goku's youngest son Goten and his friends will soon find themselves in a world in need of a champion...
1. Night1:Drawn into the Kingdom of Mystery

Dragon Ball was created by Akira Toriyama and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Toei, Funimation, & Viz Media LLC.

El-Hazard was created by Hiroki Hayashi & Ryoe Tsukimura, and distributed by AIC, Pioneer/Geneon, & Viz Media LLC.

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way. Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

(oo0/211/0oo)

_**It is a place that dwells in the memory who still dream of its ancient glory...**_

_**A world revered for its beauty, mystery and danger...**_

_**On a planet of endless adventure, such a land is known as El-Hazard...**_

_**When two hearts are joined together…**_

_**Even across the breadth of a thousand million nights...**_

_**The holy contract shall be sealed...**_

_**Imagination will guide the way...**_

_**Thus the Stairway to the Sky...**_

_**The gates of El-Hazard will always be open to you.**_

(oo0/211/0oo)

Ghostface211 presents...

Yet Another Dragon Ball/ El-Hazzard Crossover

Nights over Roshtaria

Night 1: Drawn in to the Kingdom of Mystery.

Son Goten's new adventure.

Notes:

Dragon Ball Timeline is slightly after the epilogue

El-Hazard base is The Wanderers

(oo0/211/0oo)

Spring doesn't just arrive in downtown Satan City, it explodes. It's not just the warm breezes rolling off the ocean, or the parks eruption into color; it's the attitude that makes the season. And spring was an attitude infection that had spread instantaneously across the city as well as it's schools.

The many students of Orange Star High School could attest to this fact as they prepared for the upcoming annual spring festival en mass. Booths went up in the school's entrance, posters were put upon walls promoting the clubs events for the festival, and students allowed the season to infuse them with a level of energy not normally present during the school year.

Of course, no one said that energy was infinite.

"Get your boxed lunch from me! Delicious boxed lunches for sale! Delicious and nutritious! High in protein, fiber, and minerals!"

And a young lady looked to take advantage of the situation. The teenage girl is a cutie, that can not be denied. Demure, with neck length orangish-red hair and a petite frame. Clad in tennis shoes, denim jeans and a simple white tank top with an unbuttoned Polo T-shirt over it and a jean jacket over that, one Jinnai Nanami looked every inch the typical high school girl with an interest of making as much Zeni as possible.

Handing off the boy his bento, Nanami counted the Zeni she had collected so far. She nodded as a smile grew on her face. "Real good! Hey, not bad! Things are starting to look up!"

At that moment a young man walked up behind the young entrepreneur. "Hey Nanami-chan! Working as hard as usual I see."

Nanami turned to the voice and let off a bright smile as the person entered her vision. "Hey Son-Kun!"

Son Goten returned her smile with a goofy grin of his own. The boy was a good head taller than her with a mess of spiky black hair that was shoulder length. He wore a orange T-shirt and a denim jacket over it with the Orange Star lapel near his right breast. Blue carpenter jeans and brass-toed boots completed the outfit. "So, what's going on? How's business?"

Nanami held out the zeni for him to see. "How do you think? I'm making a killin'!" She then put the money away and looked shyly around Goten. "Hey, you happened to see you-know-who around?"

Goten sighed as he knew who she was talking about. "Ah... your true beloved. Nope, not a sign of Trunks all day."

Nanami pouted, pulling out a bento box. "Ohh, and we were supposed to have lunch together today..."

"Speaking of... Wow, this looks great! Thanks Nanami!" Goten said as he took the bento box and began eating the delicious meal within.

Nanami smiled and extended a hand out to Goten, "Five hundred zeni please!"

Goten stopped eating and looked at Nanami in surprise, "What?"

Nanami shrugged and smiled. "Hey. A girl's got to make a living, right?"

Goten grumbled as he pulled out the money and placed it in the girl's hand, "Man, you don't treat Trunks like that."

She shrugged as she counted the money, "But that's 'cause he's gorgeous, so he always gets a lunch for seventy five percent off!"

Goten gave her a half-lidded gaze. "And I only get it at half-off. So what am I, chopped liver?"

Nanami returned his gaze with a smirk. "Nah, just a playboy."

He gasped in mock hurt, "Nanami that hurts! What proof do you have that I, mere young Son Goten, am a playboy?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What about Kokoro?"

Goten jerked slightly before averting his gaze away, "Ah... well we decided we just weren't compatible, that's all."

She crossed her arms and walked up to him, "Same thing with Sara?"

Goten gurked and scratched his cheek, "Well... that was... kinda complicated..."

"And what about Ryoko?" She poked his chest angrily, "She's still mad at me that you dumped her!"

He groaned, "Oh, come on Nanami! I said I was sorry about that! Besides, my dad put me in the Budokai! I tried to re-arrange it, but she was goin' nuts on me about it!"

She sighed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she can be a drama queen about things sometimes. Still... at this rate it won't be long 'till you do get that kind of rep, Son-kun."

"It's not like I'm tryin' to string these girls along, y'know. I just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I'm just to picky for my own good right now."

"So like a typical guy and yet not." She smiled softly and patted the boy's head, "Well don't worry, you'll find you that someone just for you yet."

He smiled back at his friend, "And if I don't?"

"Then big sis Nanami will find you one or die trying!"

His eyes narrowed, "You mean like Ryoko?"

Nanami noogied him in response, "Do you really want to pay the full price for making me look bad at matchmaking?"

He grinned and put up his hands in a warding gesture, "Ah! Quit it! Quit it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She stopped nooging her friend, giving him a pleased smile, "Much better."

"Look alive there! That should be unpacked by now!"

The duo blinked as a scruffy looking man in a brown jacked, orange button shirt, blue track pants and sandals. He ran a hand through his mop of brown hair as he directed students in placing decorations and various stands for the festival.

Goten rose an eyebrow at the spectacle, "Huh. Well, Mr. Fujisawa seems to be in rare form today."

Nanami nodded in agreement, "It's that time of the year, I guess."

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't put that thing in front of my window!"

Goten blinked as Nanami turned and walked away from him, "Huh? Where're you goin' Nanami?"

Nanami turned back to smile at him while walking backwards, "Oh, just to see if you-know-who is you-know-where. He probably forgot about lunch again. I'll see you after class, ok?"

Goten just waved back as she disappeared from his sight, "Heh, someone's got it bad I guess. Trunks, you lucky dog, you."

(oo0/211/0oo)

"This meeting is to decide what is to be done with the recent compromises and poor decisions concerning the school's festival. There is no excuse. School President Jinnai, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The young man who the question was addressed towards simply sat in his chair with his eyes closed legs crossed, and a smug smile plastered upon his face. His posture, well groomed hair and impeccable dress practily oozing his believed superiority. Yes, Katsuhiko Jinnai knew his position in life. To bear the heavy burden of lording over the little people of the world. However, there where times when one simply had to appease the worries of the peons before returning to his...

Calmly, he opened his eyes and addressed the boy who addressed him, "Yes, I'm aware that there were some... minor compromises. But I assure you that the situation is well at hand. You have no need to worry the festival money problem will be..."

Before he could finish, the students stopped him with their arguing. His lips formed a thin line, but he otherwise retained his calm demeanor.

A young girl spoke up next, "The money, Mr. Jinnai, is precisely why we have called yet another special meeting."

"I suggest you question the previous president."

The girl slammed her hands down upon the table," Quiet! You hold yourself to be innocent?"

Jinnai began to grow irritated at the conversation, but continued to keep his cool façade. "Absolutely innocent! These are merely moves made to ruin my reign as your new president!"

The boy who first addressed Jinnai rubbed his forehead in irritation, before reaching for a stack of papers underneath him. "And those obviously forged documents just appeared out of nowhere?" He slammed them down on the table for emphasis.

"Those papers don't have **MY** name on them, do they?"

"We believe those papers were altered. Can you offer any proof that they were anything other then that? Well, President Jinnai?"

A vein popped upon Jinnai's forehead, "Those papers prove my very innocence."

Another argument ensued between the student council. Jinnai blinked in bewilderment as the group resembled hens clucking more than any student council at the moment. He then composed himself and slammed his hand on his desk hard enough to re-capture the groups attention. "All of you, shut up! I'm innocent, you hear!?"

The room turned deathly silent. The students all slowly turned to the slightly aggravated Jinnai. Jinnai straightened up and put his hands on his hips.

"And even if I wasn't, you're ordered to treat me like I am! Did you forget that I am the president of the proud Orange Star High School? My reign is supreme and I rule over you all! You're merely little bugs who should pray that I don't crush you under my royal feet! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

(oo0/211/0oo)

In another part of school, one student was away from the infectious air of the fair and unaware of the developing drama of the student council. The boy in the room, if one could call it that at this point, was hard at work on one of the main drawing points of this year's school fair with a rare flair of grit and determination. He wiped his nose as he finished connecting a few wires together.

"Annnd... there! That should do it."

Trunks smiled as he looked at the various wires and coils stringed around and connected in the science room. While it might have been possible to make this device in short work with his saiyan abilities, there was quite a bit of satisfaction to be had in taking his time building this device. It allowed him to clear his head and think as well as work out the various nuances and improvements to his experiment. "Not bad at all, if I do say so myself. Looks like I'm just about finished finally."

His eye caught sight of his jacket sitting atop a chair, looking directly at the logo of Capsule Corp. displayed proudly and prominently. He sighed as his mind drifted back to a conversation he had had with his mother before the Tenkaiichi Budokai. Bulma had hinted at it before but now she had finally had her first adult talk with him about succeeding her in becoming the head of Capsule Corporation. It made sense considering the world had been at peace and all, but still it would be nice if he had a say in the matter at least.

"Hey! Trunks-chan! Hey T-Chan! It's me!"

Trunks blinked and looked to the door as Nanami's voice shook him out of those thoughts. Of course that brought him to a new train of thoughts. Namely, that his mother had seemed to decide that Nanami would make a fantastic wife for her baby boy. While he had been friends with the Jinnai daughter not as long as Goten, he considered her one of his absolute best friends.

Of course, things had started to get complicated as they had grown older, and he was becoming more aware that Nanami had developed feelings for him. The only problem was that he himself was unsure on how he felt about that. And neither his mother nor Goten were exactly helpful on that front as even Goten seemed to think that the two were a match made in heaven. Trying to play matchmaker between the two at any opportunity he could. It'd be even more aggravating if not for the fact that his life long friend had nothing but the best intentions in mind for them both.

The young half-saiyan sighed and put on a pleasant smile for his friend, putting those thoughts aside for the moment. "Hey Nanami, what's up?"

Nanami pouted, "What's up? Oh, darn you! You forgot lunch today and now I suppose you forgot you said you'd walk me home tonight too?"

Trunks blinked, "Did I say I would do that? I'm sorry, I guess I did forget."

"Humph. 'I forget.' You forgot all week long!"

Trunks smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't forget again, ok? Now how can I make it up to you?"

Nanami pulled out a bento and handed it to her friend, "Well, for starters you could take this."

"Wow, this looks great! Thanks Nanami!" Trunks said as he took the bento box and began eating the delicious meal within.

Nanami smiled as she sat down in front of Trunks and opened up a thermos. The half-saiyan nodded in thanks as he continued to wolf down the food. She looked around at all the various coils and wires strewed about the room, "So, how much longer will you be, T-chan?"

Trunks gulped down his bento and sighed as Nanami handed him the thermos cup filled with green tea, "Hmm... T-chan? Would you cut it out with that already? We're in high school, you know?"

Nanami pouted again, "But... it's your name. Your name's Trunks, right T-chan?"

Trunks simply groaned in response, "At least could you call me by my first name? I'm not a little kid y'know."

"Even if you tell me that, you'll still be my T-chan y'know." She smiled sweetly at the young Capsule Corp. heir.

Trunks simply turned away from her to hide his embarrassed blush. "Geez..."

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Trunks groaned at the latest entrant, "Don't call us that, Goten!"

Goten simply gave a goofy smile in response at his childhood friend, "Guess I interrupted private time between you and the misses, huh? Maybe next time you'll leave a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door, huh?"

Trunks and Nanami both blushed at Goten's jibe, causing Goku's youngest son to chuckle a bit. "I hope you didn't just come up here to mess with us, Son-kun." Nanami grumbled.

Goten put his hands up in a warding gesture, "Easy, easy there Nanami. Just came to let ya both know that the school news crew's on their way up here to interview your husband. Also-"

"TRUNKS BRIEFS!"

"Little Mr. Sunshine's on his way here to." Goten finished. He turned around to find Katsuhiko glaring up at him. He frowned in response, "What're you gonna whine about now, Mr. President?" saying the title in a exasperated tone.

"Shut up, Son!" he barked back.

Nanami sighed as Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "What do you want, Jinnai?"

Katsuhiko frowned deeply and pointed at the teal-haired saiyan, "You must address me as "Mr. President" or "President Jinnai"!"

Trunks felt a headache coming on as he groaned, "How 'bout I don't and say I did? Will you get to your point then?"

The elder Jinnai grumbled, but complied this time. "You're making too much noise with this crazy experiment of yours. You're breaking school regulation!"

"And yet, here I stand with permission."

"No one gave you permission to disturb the entire school with all this racket!"

Trunks folded his arms and leveled a glare at the school president, "It's not noisy. Besides, you're making ten times more noise with all that needless yelling."

Jinnai growled and clenched a fist, "How dare you talk like that! To me! And how dare you undermine my authority!" He blinked and looked at his hand as an epiphany seemed to suddenly hit him, "That's it isn't it?"

The trio looked at the school president in confusion, "What's it?" Nanami asked her brother.

Jinnai looked up and pointed at Trunks, "That's it! This is another one of your attempts to manipulate the student council!"

A pause.

Trunks gave Jinnai a flat look, "What."

Jinnai nodded to himself, "Very clever! But it's just isn't clever enough! You can't fool me Trunks!"

Trunks sighed and looked at Nanami, "What exactly is he on that he'd come up with this?" He asked, pointing at the girl's elder brother.

She raised an eyebrow in response, "You really don't pay attention to anything outside the lab, do you?"

He frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled before turning towards her brother and giving him a smirk, "The Council wants him kicked out, and he's pinning the blame on everything under the sun except his incompetent self! My brother is just simply losing his mind!"

Trunks' eyes widened and nodded knowingly, "Ohhhh... so he's just being stupid like always." He smiled as Nanami nodded affirmatively.

Jinnai turned to Nanami, giving a hurt look, "So, now even _YOU_ have turned against me, Nanami."

She rolled her eyes in response, "Right! Because I was with you in the first place!"

Her big brother glared in response before pointing a finger at Trunks, "I demand that you stop this dangerous experiment at once! As class president of Orange Star High School, I hereby command it!"

Trunks snorted, "You must be joking. No. I've got everyone's permission."

"You don't have my permission! And I'm not giving it either! Unless you stop this instant, I'll see to it that all the funding for the science club is revoked forever and forever!"

Trunks almost laughed, "I don't need your permission. 'Sides, I'm paying for all this outta pocket. All you'd do is give the council more reasons to kick you outta office." A vein popped on Jinnai's head, and Trunks just gave him a smug smirk. "Now if you're done havin' your mini melt down here, you can see yourself out. Have a good day."

Jinnai contained a scream as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Goten laughed softly as he heard the dwindling footsteps of the student president, "Man... that dude's crazy."

(oo0/211/0oo)

Jinnai sat in the student council's office, frowning as he watched the TV in front of him. His eyes were doing their best to bore a hole into the set as he saw one of the two people in his life he hated the most.

And no, it's not the reporter...

"Welcome back to the cultural festival news report! Today, it's a special "whose who" of Orange Star High School. Our first guest is Trunks Briefs, the leader of the science club and son of the current president of Capsule Corporation!"

Trunks waved to the camera, "Uh, hi. What's up?"

Jinnai snorted, "Humph, camera hog."

"The project he is spearheading for the festival is being eagerly awaited by all! Trunks is an excellent student with all straight-A's and has even entered the Tenkaiichi Budokai twice! Once as a child and winning, and again at the last one and making it to the semi-finals! He recently left the student council to spend full time with a special project in the science department. We hear that his departure from the class presidency is a great disappointment to many..."

Jinnai kicked the TV at that comment, "I hate you! You miserable waste of space, Trunks!"

His eyes turned to the bulletin board, and his glare turned murderous as his eyes spotted a photograph taken at last year's festival. Of Goten crossing the finish line at last year's track meet. He stood and walked to it, "But he's a pleasant ray of sunshine compared to you, Son!"

His blood began to boil as he his mind traversed back, far back to all the injustices the boys had leveled over him in his life. "And combined, you two are the worse of the worse! The two people in this world I shall never forgive!"

Ever since that time...

(oo0/211/0oo)

Nine years ago...

"Ah! Where's my ice cream gone?"

A young Jinnai Katsuhiko blinked slightly in confusion as he closed his refrigerator door. He opened it once more to once again find that the ice cream he had been saving for this moment of victorious bug catching. He folded his arms as he walked into the dining room area of his home. "Don't tell me that stupid Nanami didn't steal it." He mumbled.

As he entered he looked ahead outside to find his younger sister, in fact, eating his precious ice cream. But that wasn't the worst of it, no. She was sharing it.

With Goten and Trunks.

As Goten sighed happily, patting his belly full of ice cream and Trunks along with his little sister chatting amongst themselves and enjoying each others company while eating _**HIS **_ice cream, Jinnai growled and clenched his fist in anger. "I'll make you all pay for this someday! I swear it!"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Jinnai's eye's shrunk and his eyebrow twitched rapidly as the memory replayed in his head. "My... ice... cream!?" he whispered in shock.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Last Year...

"Nice Job, Goten!"

"Yeah congrats on winning man!"

Goten smiled at his fellow students, embarrassed by the praise. "Thanks guys."

Trunks smiled as he walked to Goten, patting his best friend on the back, "Good race, bro. Missed ya by *that* much," he said. Pinching his index and thumb together in emphasis.

"Well... if you'd like, I'd be up for a rematch any time, partner." Goten said confidently.

Trunks just smiled a knowing smile back, "Don't think I won't take you up on that challenge, Goten."

Goten just nodded to his best friend as he walked away to formally receive his award, knowing that they would have hat re-match with no spectators to shock. And no need to hold back.

Missed by everyone, however, was Jinnai. Throwing up behind the gym after finishing dead last and one prevailing thought in his head.

_'Curse you, Son! I'll get you for this insult!'_

(oo0/211/0oo)

Two Months Ago...

"So how many candies did you get bro?"

Trunks frowned slightly in thought, "About... twenty I'd say."

Goten whistled impressively, "And that's all first period. Looks like Nanami's having some effect this year."

Trunks blushed in response, "Shut up man. And what about you? You got forty! How's that possible?!"

Goten shrugged, "It's just the curse of being so popular," he sighed dramatically, "And having no girlfriend to deterrent the less determined."

"She's not my girlfriend, Goten."

Goten just smiled, "Whatever you say, bro. Whatever. You. Say."

Trunks just groaned, knowing Goten, Nanami, and apparently a good deal of the school's female population now thought.

"Ummm..."

Goten and Trunks blinked and turned to find a girl looking shyly at Goten, a faint blush on the bridge of her nose. Goten smiled pleasantly at the girl, "Yes, can I help you?"

The girl presented a small box to Goten, smiling softly. "F-for you, Goten."

Goten took the offered box from the girl, "Oh...," Opening it, he found another box full of chocolates. Apparently homemade. He gave the girl a flirtatious smirk, deepening her growing blush, "Thanks, cutie!"

The girl nodded before running off, causing Trunks to frown at his friend as he began eating her chocolates, "...You're incorrigible, y'know that?"

Goten just shrugged, "I can't help it. It's my gift. My curse."

Meanwhile, forgotten in the corner of the classroom, Jinnai Katsuhiko growled in frustration at the sight of Goten getting yet ANOTHER box of chocolates and he sat with none. "He's done it again! I hope you choke on candy!"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Two days ago...

A normal, frantic lunch at Orange Star High School. Jinnai is pushing through the crowds to get something to eat. Just then, he spots the last sandwich.

"Hah ha!" He grinned confidently. Thinking that luck was finally on his side, reaching for it. But before he can grab it, another hand takes it first. He blinked and glared at the offending appendage, "Hey!"

Surprise, surprise, the hand belongs to Goten. Who gulped the light meal down in one gulp. Jinnai's eyebrow twitched violently at his lost lunch. "Again?! Damn you, Son!" Jinnai growled as he squeezed his milk in anger, causing the carton to drench his face.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Grrrrrrrrr, Son this! Trunks that! I hate you, Son Goten! I despise you Trunks Briefs! I am the great Katsuhiko Jinnai, yet the both of you always get in the way of my superiority! You are nothing! You are less than nothing! Together you two are meaningless, but still...!" Jinnai slammed the point of a pencil into a photo of Goten, winning the track meet, posted on the bulletin board. He began drilling the point even deeper into the surface, finally ripping the picture in half.

"AHHHHH! Son! Trunks! Your days of showing me up and taking what should be rightfully mine are over forever! Forever! Your day of reckoning is at hand, for it is I, Jinnai Katsuhiko, who will win! And there's nothing either of you can do about it! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The students who were standing nearby looked at the boy oddly as they heard Jinnai's maniacal laughter as it echoed throughout the hallways.

(oo0/211/0oo)

That Night...

"Number eighty-eight and... that's it! Perfect!"

Goten sighed dramatically as Trunks put the final touches on the project, "Are you *finally* done with this thing, man?"

Trunks simply smiled in response, "Well, it should work at least. Does that tell you anything?"

His fellow half-saiyan frowned in response, "Har har, bro. Har har."

Nanami poked an elbow in Trunks' side. "Be nice, Trunks."

He shrugged in response, "Ah, he knows I'm messin with him."

Nanami looked around the room at the various wires and coils strewed about the place, "So, this thing got a name?"

Trunks shook his head as he leaned on the table behind him, looking satisfied at his project. "Not yet. I finished this faster than I thought, so I haven't thought it."

Goten looked up, "Oh, I got a name! How 'bout the big mess of stuff?"

Trunks gave his friend a disappointed look, "That is one of the lamest jokes I've heard out of you for some time now."

Goten let out a breath, "Must be havin' an off night. Ah well, can ya at least tell us what this thing does?"

Trunks shrugged again, "Not a clue, I'm afraid."

This time, both Nanami and Goten looked at their friend with a look of surprise. "Huh?"

"I don't know. I mean... I put it together, but I don't know what to do with it." He smiled wistfully as he put a hand on the control device, "All I know is it's going to work."

Goten turned to Nanami, "...That's your man, Nanami. A mad scientist in the making." She giggled in response.

Trunks rose an eyebrow at that comment, "You do know that most mad scientist don't like being called that, right Goten?"

Goten held up his hands and smiled, "Whoa, partner! You still need an assistant to help you in your feats of mad geniusness."

"So you're volunteering?"

Before Goten could respond, the door to the classroom slid open. The trio in the room turned to find their teacher, Fujisawa with a flashlight in hand and looking every bit surprised to find them, "Hey, what are you kids still doing here?"

The trio blinked and smiled, "Hey, sensei!"

(oo0/211/0oo)

"One little drink for working overtime, and then it's straight home."

The teens frowned deeply as their shaggy teacher pulled out a rather large bottle of vodka from behind him. Their shared frowns deepened as he poured the drink into a shot glass and prepared to take a swig of the beverage.

"Sensei," Goten began. "Weren't you off the sauce?"

The forever unshaven teacher placed his glass down and grinned at the half saiyan, "Oh, don't be like that Goten. It's strictly medicinal."

"That's the marijuana excuse sensei," Trunks replied in a deadpan tone.

"Weren't you tired of the other kids goin' 'Booze Hound, Booze Hound' behind your back?" Nanami asked.

Fujisawa tensed as that memory replayed in his mind.

"Look, Fujisawa's on the sauce! He's a lush! Don't light a match near him! How could the school that Mr. Satan's daughter went to allow such a man near our kids!" Goten sighed, ignoring all of his teachers groans and urks at all of his statements from various parents and students the last time he started drinking. "You said that stuff was behind you, sensei."

"Don't blame me... I'm just weak." Fujisawa whimpered.

"At least you're not smoking again." Trunks sighed. "You know, for such a mountain man you have _WAY_ to many vices."

"I know, I know." Their teacher sighed running a hand through his messy hair, "I'm seriously trying to cut it down for when I go climbing again on the break."

Nanami's eyebrows rose, "Oh? Where're you going this year sensei?"

Fujisawa shrugged, grinning at the youngest Jinnai. "It might be Kitahatsu or Kurobe this time. Not sure yet."

"Hmmm. I've never seen the big deal about climbing. Even though Son-kun lives near Mt. Paozao, I've never climbed it once. What's so cool about it, sensei?"

"Cool? Oh, it's beyond that!" Fujisawa began. His smile becoming giddy and his passion growing. "Each mountain is a different mystery onto itself, just waiting to be explored. They each want to tell their special story. They beckon to me, like an unfulfilled dream!"

Nanami's eyes widened as Fujisawa finished as she made a mental connection, "Hey, Goten! Doesn't that sound like what Trunks was saying a little while ago?"

Goten was still wrapped up in what his teacher's passionate talk that he was caught off guard by Nanami's statement. "Whuzat?"

Trunks blinked, "I said that?"

Nanami nodded, "Close enough to it. You did!"

Trunks frowned, "I'd think I'd remember if I got so passionate about that thing."

"As busy as you were, you'd probably forget to be that passionate about it anyways." Goten joked.

Trunks gently pushed his friend's head to the side, "Pfff, shut up Goten." He jokingly replied. He glanced at the clock, and his eyes widened suddenly as he saw it read 8:55 p.m. "OH CRAP! I gotta get home and I forgot to turn the power off to that thing!" Trunks stood and bowed to Fujisawa, "Sensei, if you lay off the sauce, I swear I'll go home as soon as I turn off my project."

Goten raised an eyebrow to his friend, "Hey, bro. What about Nanami? You said you'd walk her home remember?"

Nanami frowned at Trunks and he gave a sheepish smile in response, "Yeah... sorry about that Nanami. Goten, can you take her home for me, man?"

He snorted in response, "Why bother? I'll turn it off for you. Go 'head and walk Nanami home, bro."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? You're sure man?"

"Trunks, just tell me what button to push and I'll turn it off." He turned to Fujisawa, "After that, I promise I'll go straight home sensei."

Their teacher shrugged, "As long as you kids be careful. Walking home can be as dangerous as a good climb."

Trunks chucked, "Then I guess I'm walking you home, Nanami."

She smiled in response. "Good. Well then, good sir. Shall we get going?"

Trunks simply offered his arm out to her in response. Smiling gratefully, she took it. After Trunks told Goten how to turn the machine off, the trio bowed to their sensei and left the teacher's lounge. Smiling softly, Fujisawa reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Heh… they're good kids. No doubt about that."

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten smiled to himself as he walked toward the science lab. He hoped Nanami appreciated what he was trying to do for her and Trunks. While he had heard Trunks' grievances on Nanami's subtle advances towards him, he honestly thought he was just lying to himself because of his own problems with Bulma and her pushiness towards making Trunks the new C.E.O. of Capsule Corp. They probably would've been together already if he wasn't busy trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Trunks just likes to make things harder on himself, I guess," he muttered amusedly. He really did hope for the best in that situation. Trunks had always been both his best friend and second big brother as long as he could remember, and Nanami was close up there to the young man. Heck, in another time or place, he could see himself going after the young entrepreneurial girl. But in the here and now, he was just content as seeing her like a sister and keeping it that way.

(oo0/211/0oo)

_"So what am I, chopped liver?"_

_"Nah, just a playboy."_

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten frowned a bit as that bit of his conversation with Nanami earlier played back in his memory. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep a girlfriend long term. Either they were to immature, to vain, or just... not the one.

Then again he could just be extremely picky.

He shook the thought out of his head, "Uhhh... Can't believe I'm letting that get to me." He blinked as he caught sight of the science lab room, "That's weird... I thought I turned off the lights." He then frowned as he sensed a familiar ki in the room, "Oh Dende, what is he doing now?"

He floated slightly towards the room's door, so as to not alert the person inside that he was coming. He lightly touched back down on the ground as he neared the door and as he opened it, his eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him.

Jinnai was in the room, wearing a bandit's mask. But that wasn't what threw the young saiyan off. The fact that the elder Jinnai held in his hands one pair of girls gym shorts and a pair of cotton panties in the other while he had a bag full of both on his shoulders, however, did rather surprise the youngest of Goku's sons off by a good deal. The room being covered in panties and gym shorts was almost as distracting as the one wire in the crooked president's hand.

The two looked at each other for a while before Goten's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ummm...what the heck are you doing?"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Five minuets earlier...

Jinnai smiled darkly to himself as he entered the lab with a bag of girls gym shorts and panties slung over his shoulders. "Perfect. Just a perfect plan to finally bring the end of you Trunks Briefs!" He giggled madly as he began scattering the various female garments over the room, "A few here, a few there. They're everywhere! It's even better than exposing him as a cheat! Trunks the sex fiend! Caught raiding the girl's gym locker! It'll even bring down that miserable Son simply by association! WA HA HA HA H-!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth before he could cackle with premature victory. Doing so now would only hasten him getting caught, and the last thing Jinnai needed right now was to have his good name sullied while he was sullying Trunks' ill-begotten good name. As he calmed down, he noticed the controls to Trunks' experiment and giggled once again. Dark thoughts bubbling in the boy's head as he began disconnecting wires and placing them back in random areas.

"...Oh, if you're not dangerous now, you soon will be. Hehehehehe..."

(oo0/211/0oo)

Jinnai smiled darkly at Goten, "What am I doing? Why Son, isn't it obvious?"

Goten eyed Jinnai oddly, "...You're an underwear thief with an electrical fetish?"

Jinnai blushed and glared at Goten in response, "**NO! TRUNKS IS NOW THANKS TO YOU!**"

Goten blinked, "...But he's not. And neither am I."

"True," Jinnai agreed, "But with this both of your reputations are ruined, and neither of you can take my place as student president after the fair!"

Goten blinked again, "...What?!"

"Don't take me for a fool, Son!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Goten, "You think you bastards are so clever? Trunks deliberately left the presidency on the council so he can build this machine to destroy my rightful succession! And you, Son... you're always interfering in my life! All my plans get screwed up! Through out school, I've had to suffer from yours and Trunks' one-upmanship! If it's destiny, I'll fight it, and the final victory will be mine!"

Goten rolled his eyes as Jinnai's rant ended, "Man, You ARE nuts!"

"**SHUT UP, SON!** I'm a genius!"

"A genius at jumping to conclusions!"

Jinnai smirked at that, "If you think that Son..." He then placed the final wire he had disconnected into a random socket, "Then I conclude that this will end the both of you once and for all!"

The machine began to hum loudly, sparking wildly. The coils start to spark so much; it looked like it might catch fire. Goten glared at Jinnai and shoved him away from the control device, "You stupid jerk! You don't know what you're doing! You might just blow up the school like this!"

Jinnai groaned as his head collided with the wall, "So what?! I'll blame you and that miserable Trunks on the whole ordeal!"

Goten tuned out the crazed student at this point, frowning deeply as he looked at the various crossed wires. _'Oh boy... this isn't good_.' The machine hummed louder and Goten gasped, "It's ok! I can fix this! I can fix this!"

That said he unplugged random wires and put them back in different areas before. Hoping that he remembered the correct locations for the wires. He smiled as he looked at his handiwork, hearing the machine's humming slow down, "Hah! I fixed it!"

The machine then sparked even louder.

Goten frowned deeply, "...Well that didn't work." He blinked as a light illuminated over him and he looked up to find a white light in the middle of the room. A sinking feeling was entering his stomach as it was growing larger and larger. "Oh... that's not good," Goten muttered.

Jinnai laughed, "The fruits of your own destruction! It's perfect way for you to die, Son!"

Goten just laughed softly, "...Man, Trunks is gonna kill me."

And then a explosion of light consumed his sight.

(oo0/211/0oo)

End Chapter 1

(oo0/211/0oo)


	2. Night 2:Exploring the Kingdom of Mystery

_**Dragon Ball was created by Akira Toriyama and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Toei, FUNimation, & Viz Media LLC.**_

_**El-Hazard was created by Hiroki Hayashi & Ryoe Tsukimura, and distributed by AIC, Pioneer/Geneon, & Viz Media LLC.**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer... the sweet nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Hello! My name is Son Goten, a normal high school student from Orange Star  
High School. I was stopping an ex-friend of mine from messing with Trunks'  
special science project when something went horribly wrong! Now I've suddenly  
been transported to a mysterious world called El-Hazard. What's gonna to happen  
to me in such an unpredictable place?"

(oo0/211/0oo)

**Ghostface211 presents**

**Yet Another Dragon Ball/ El-Hazzard Crossover**

**Nights over Roshtaria**

**Night 2: Exploring the Kingdom of Mystery.**

**The Princess and the Saiyan.**

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, "Oh man... what happened?" he mumbled. The last thing he remembered was Trunks' machine going haywire and Jinnai's crazy laughter filling his ears as that white light bathed him. He put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, "Mmmn... Stupid Jinnai... could've sent us all to meet old man Yamma." He groaned again as his sight started readjusting to the light, "Heck for all I know he di-"

He stopped suddenly as his vision corrected and he was able to take in his surroundings. A strange place with a vibrant and lush jungle, ripe with vegetation and flora greeted his eyes. He stood dumbfounded at the sight, "W-where the heck am I? Did that malfunction do this?" He frowned as he heard rustling from a nearby thicket. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Damn! Where th' hell am I?!"

Goten blinked, "Sensei?!"

Fujisawa emerged from the thicket, one hand running through his hair and picking out twigs and grass that had gotten tangled in it, and another holding a cup of instant ramen, "Gahhh… What time is it? Ohh... that new sake really hits you in the stomach."

Goten grinned and ran up to his teacher, "Hey Sensei! What're you doing here?"

Fujisawa turned to his student, eyebrow rose in surprise. "Oh, hey Goten. I don't know. One minute, I was eating..." He tossed away his cup of ramen and looked around their surroundings, jeering a thumb back at the shrub he emerged from. "... and suddenly, I was wrestling with a shrub."

Goten hummed, "So where do you think we are, sensei?"

His teacher shrugged in response, "I dunno, but I've really gotta get back to school. I'm working nights, can't keep the campus open."

"But Sensei… we might not even be on Earth anymore! We're definitely nowhere near Satan City, much less Orange Star High School."

Fujisawa eyed Goten warily, "...Uh huh... been hanging out with Penzil of the sci-fi club? I gotta hit the road."

The young saiyan rose an eyebrow at that, "Ok...and just exactly what road will you be traveling, sir?"

His teacher snorted, "You think I don't know? That's easy..." He pointed to his right. Looking back to his student, Goten shook his head in the negative. Fujisawa let off a small frown and pointed to his left. Goten shook his head in the negative once more. "...Fine then. Maybe I don't know. Then we'll just ask the next person that comes along."

They both turn as they hear a loud rummaging from a bush. Goten blinked as a weird animal popped out from the bush and bounced straight past them, singing as it goes. The creature that looked something like a strange mix of a platypus and a dog with a pinch of a cat then dove into another bush.

The young half-saiyan rose an eyebrow and turned to his teacher. He was doing his best to see how far his jaw could go before it could touch the ground, "Uh... sensei...You didn't ask him."

Fujisawa snapped out of his shock and began to clumsily fumble around for his cigarettes, "Oh thank god, you saw it too! I thought I was commin' down with a case of the DT's!" Fujisawa took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he pulled out his cigarettes, "Just chill... relax... keep your cool Fujisawa..."

Goten frowned, "Oh man, sensei. You're smokin' again?"

Fujisawa turned to Goten, "Now's not the time, Goten! Go ahead and berate me **AFTER** I've calmed down, ok?!" Goten made a warding gesture with his hands as his teacher let out a cloud of tobacco smoke from his nostrils, "That's it! A drink! That'll calm my nerves."

"Somehow I doubt it," Goten mumbled.

Fujisawa didn't hear him as he patted himself down, "Where is it? Where is it? Where's that sweet nectar?" He smiled as he felt a familiar lump in his track pants, "Ah, there's that medicine!" His smile widened as he pulled the bottle out of his pants...

... Only to find it empty. Fujisawa gasped and staggered about, "Ah! No! No drink! I needs a drink! I can't live without it! I nee-eed a drink!"

Goten groaned again as his teacher sobbed, "Sensei..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh shit! Someone else is out of alcohol!" Fujisawa cried.

Goten looked up in the direction he heard the scream. "Forget the booze, sensei!" Goten replied as he turned and ran in the scream's direction, "Someone needs help! Sounds like trouble!"

"Wait, Goten! Hold on!" His teacher cried as he followed his student.

(oo0/211/0oo)

The two men ran until they entered a clearing with a high cliff. Looking up, they saw two figures covered in shawls running from a group of...

"Are those bug people?" Fujisawa asked.

Goten frowned at the scene, "Whoever they are… whatever they are… They're obviously the bad guys."

"Help... us!" One of the figures cried out as they jumped off the cliff.

Goten blinked and jumped to catch one of the cloaked figures. "Head's up sensei!"

"Huh?" Was all Goten's homeroom teacher was able to get out as the other figure very roughly collided with him, sending the two of them tumbling away from Goten and into another thicket.

Goten laughed slightly as he landed with the person he rescued. "Geez..."

"Thank you for catching me, young sir. Is your friend all right?"

Goten laughed again, "Most definitely. It'll take more than-" The rest of his reassurance died on his lips as he finally caught a look under the shall of the person he rescued.

The hood had fallen back to allow Goten to see that the person was female. Her hair was long and flowing, a light brown color. On her head rested an odd ornament with three rubies upon it. She looked to be at least his age, if not a year younger. She had a fair complexion, With a slim figure and high nose that made her an eye catching beauty, but what took Goten's breath away was her eyes. Her eyes were the purest shade of blue he had ever seen.

"Beautiful..." he whispered.

The girl blushed slightly, "Did you not hear what I said sir?"

What Goten wanted to say was, "No mystery lady. I was just too stunned looking at your sky blue eyes to notice anything else."

What came out was, "Durh?"

"I said I'm sorry for getting you and your friend in even deeper trouble now."

Goten forced himself to look away from her eyes to see that the bug-like creatures had  
surrounded them. He frowned, "What are these things?"

The girl blinked in surprise, "You've never heard of the Bugrom?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here and leave it at that," He looked around him, wondering how much of his strength he could get away with showing without freaking the beautiful girl out. "Is Sensei out of it?" he mumbled.

He turned and blushed as he found the other person's shall had fallen off enough to reveal that the person was female as well.

Goten could also see that Fujisawa had managed to land with his head in the girl's crotch.

He blushed lightly, even as he warily eyed the Bugrom that continued to surround them, "Hey Sensei! Get up! We got trouble!"

His teacher groaned, "Huh? Goten what're you..." He paused as his eyes opened and he caught sight of where his head had landed. He grew a head to toe blush, and removed his head from the girl's private area as if it was on fire, "**GYAAAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**"

Goten sighed as he disengaged from the girl he rescued and took a protective stance in  
front of her, "Not now Sensei!" The Bugrom clearly agreed with that sentiment, as they rushed the lot of them at that statement. The girl screamed, and Goten's eyes narrowed in determination. '_Here we go.'_

**THOOM!**

Goten blinked as he heard a heard of Bugrom flying off from behind him. He and the girl he rescued turned to find the creatures backing off warily from Fujisawa as he stared at his hands in surprise. "Huh? What the...? Did I just do that?"

The bugs where apparently not content to let he teacher stew over this as they charged as the teacher gagged at their assault. "Ahh, oh... whoa oh!" He cried as he swatted the bugs as if they were nothing more than an annoyance. He looked down at his hands and grinned, "Hahah! All right! Who wants some?!"

Goten looked as his teacher continued to battle the creatures. "...Man, how did he get so strong?"

The girl blinked and looked up at Goten, "Your friend is amazing!"

He grinned in response, "He is isn't he?" He then looked down at his hands as he realized that his teacher had given him the go ahead to go wild if he wished. He looked at the Bugrom that surrounded them and smirked, "Ok... who's feeling lucky today?!"

One bug obviously was feeling lucky, as he punched Goten defiantly. The girl looked on in shock as the bug pulled back his fist and clenched it in pain. Goten simply shook his head, "Heh, guess we found out who's feelin' it today. Wrong answer by the way."

(oo0/211/0oo)

The following scene of violence is not entirely suitable for your viewing eyes, so we'll just cut to the aftermath.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten frowned as the Bugrom picked up their comrades and ran off. "Feh… they're leaving."

Fujisawa simply cracked his knuckles, "Damn and I was just warming up too."

His student simply shrugged in response, "At least they won't be back anytime soon." He then turned to the girl he saved and smiled gently, "Are you all right?"

"I'm-I'm fine, thank you", the young girl said, utterly shocked at the mayhem she witnessed.

"I dunno what happened", Fujisawa said as he straightened out his collar, "but it looks like what happened to me happened to you too kid."

"Uh, yeah, yeah sensei", Goten answered somewhat reluctantly, scratching the back of his neck. Fujisawa completely missed his student's unease.

A groan from behind the trio reminded them that they weren't alone. "Oh no! Fatora!" the girl cried.

Goten blinked at that, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that catch you made sensei."

Fujisawa blushed at the reminder as he and Goten followed the girl, "Wish I could."

Goten just laughed at that as the young girl held Fatora in her arms, "Fatora, wake up! Speak to me, sister!"

Goten's eyebrow rose, "Sister huh?" He looked down and whistled at the sight. Save for the girl's darker brown hair, Fatora was a dead ringer for her concerned sister. "Twins?"

The darker haired sister finally got her bearings and managed to stand, steadied by her elder twin. Taking a look around she stretched and moaned in pain before leveling a glare in their direction. "Could you try to be any worse when coming to the rescue of two princesses?!" she shrieked. "We could have been killed! Why didn't you get here sooner! Two princess's in Roshtaria and we nearly get killed by our own rescuers!"

Goten gave the girl a flat look, "What."

Fujisawa simply rose an eyebrow.

Fatora's glare deepened at Goten's look, "Unbelievable. You didn't even have the slightest idea who your rulers are by looking at us?! Inexcusable what they teach the common folk these days."

Goten palmed his face, "...You can't be serious. We save your lives and you're complaining?!"

The young girl glared slightly at her sister, "Fatora, be nice! These warriors did save our lives!"

Goten smiled as he turned to the girl, "Well at least **SOMEONE** here knows to be grateful to their rescuers."

She smiled at Goten, and the young saiyan blushed, "Brave warrior, we are forever in your debt for saving these lifes of ours. From what kingdom do you hail?"

"Uhh... ahehehe... kingdom?"

Fujisawa scratched his head, "Pardon my student, miss. But we're just lost and happen to come across your situation. Perhaps you can tell us who you are and where we are?"

The one called Fatora looked at them incredulously. "Are you stupid? Do you really  
not know to whom you are talking to?"

Goten's blush faded as he turned to Fatora and frowned, "Not to you, princess," he said mockingly.

"Fatora!" The young girl said sharply. Fatora simply humphed and turned away. "I'm so sorry for her."

Goten smiled at her, "It's all right I guess. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Son Goten and this," he pointed to his teacher, "Is my teacher Mr. Fujisawa."

The girl smiled, "And I am..."

"Your majesty! Princess Fatora! Are you all right?!"

Goten blinked and groaned, how many people were gonna interrupt this thing anyway.

Fatora smiled, "It's Londs. Oh praise heaven, someone with some common sense has come!"

The young saiyan sighed as an older man with a dark complexion and goatee approached. He was dressed in royal looking garbs and had a scimitar resting on his hip. "So who are you, their dad?"

Fatora coughed so hard she started to wheeze while her sister looked at him in wonderment. The man known as Londs blinked before turning to the girls, "I have no idea you would wander so far... please forgive me!"

He then turned to Goten and Fujisawa, arms open wide. "You must be great warriors from beyond. You deserve royal honor!"

Goten grinned and turned to Fujisawa, "Hear that sensei? Royal honor. Wish he would've taught Fatora there how to properly thank folks."

His teacher shrugged and smiled at Londs, "Well I do teach to help those in need, right?" he asked Goten.

His student nodded, "Yeah, you do."

Fatora looked on in shock, "...You can't be serious."

Londs turned to the guards who had followed him, "Escort the royal guests to the ship!"

Goten smirked at Fatora, "Sounds like he is, princess."

Fatora's eyes sparked of anger but before she could unleash into him her sister stepped in-between them once more. "Fatora," she admonished again.

Fatora looked at her sister for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "...Fine. I'll drop it." she glared at Goten, "For now."

Goten shrugged as the other girl nodded at Fatora and smiled at the two men before her, "Once more I thank you for your understanding. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the royal ruler of El-Hazard, Princess Rune Venus."

Goten blinked before letting out a breath, "Pleasure to meet you your highness," He sighed as he looked upward_, 'Definitely not in Satan City anymore.'_ he thought.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten blinked, "We're in El-Hazard?"

Rune nodded, "That's right. It is our holy soil and has been such from ancient times. Enough of us, but tell me, this land from whence you came, I have no knowledge of it and I'm deeply curious to learn more about your country." She turned to Fujisawa, "Ah, I see you enjoy our wine."

Goten frowned deeply as his teacher put away another jug of the wine, "A little too much, sensei."

Fujisawa hiccupped and gave Rune a drunken grin, "Yeah, th's 's great stuff."

Goten sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sensei... it's not even noon yet." he bemoaned.

"So?"

Goten sighed again, "Forget it." He turned to Rune and smiled, "So you're royalty, huh?"

Rune smiled and nodded, "Yes. I lead the many tribes of El-Hazard."

"Must be tough, you're the same age I am."

Rune hummed, "In some ways I suppose... but I was born into this position and I must do what I can to ensure my home peace and prosperity."

Goten raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly, "Spoken like a true ruler..."

Fatora cleared her throat and Goten frowned as he turned to her, "Yeah... you got something to say?"

She shook her head, "No... I was just curious about your world as well. C'mon tell us about it."

Goten blinked. Maybe she was just to shaken up about the attack to be grateful? He shrugged and smiled at the princesses, "Ok then. Well like I said, me and sensei come from Earth. A place called Satan City. I don't live there, just go to school there."

Rune leaned in closer as she gave Goten her rapt attention, "What else?"

Goten fought the urge to blush at the girls attention as he continued, "Well... the city's really big and busy. Don't know how technology compares to yours yet since I just got here and all. But where I live, Mt. Paozu..." He smiled wistfully as he turned and looked out of the carriage at the forest, "It's a lot like this forest."

"What about the people?" Rune asked.

Goten shrugged, "Same I guess... like I said I just got here. Need to see your city to see how much is similar. I can say this... from what I've seen so far, this is a beautiful world."

"Sounds like an unbelievably dull peasant's life so far." Fatora snorted.

Goten turned to the princess and frowned, "It may be dull, but it's better than what it faced seventeen years ago."

"Oh, really", Fatora replied, bored.

Fujisawa blinked and turned to Goten, "Oh... y'mean Cell?"

Goten nodded, knowing that Fujisawa wouldn't remember Boo destroying Earth ten years ago and the peace his family and Trunks' family fought for. "Yeah, sensei. Cell… a being of immense power that almost destroyed our world."

Fujisawa nodded, "Yeah... th'nk goo'ness fer Mr. Satan." He poured another glass  
full of wine and rose it in a toast, "Th'is fer ya Satan!"

Goten chucked as his teacher downed another shot of wine in one gulp. "Yeah... thank goodness."

"Was it a demon god"?

Goten blinked and turned to Rune, "A what?"

"Beings of immense destructive power, like you described, existed in El Hazard's ancient past", Rune answered.

Goten shrugged, "I dunno... could they destroy mountains and buildings without a single thought? Kill hundreds and thousands of people and not bat an eye?"

"It was said that they could, that entire kingdoms vanished overnight."

Goten hummed, "Well I dunno what he was exactly... My big brother and Mr. Satan would know more. It happened before I was born."

Fujisawa turned to Goten, "Ya know Mr. Satan?"

Goten raised an eyebrow at his teacher. "I thought you knew his daughter was my sister-in-law. They both attended Orange Star High."

Fujisawa held a hand up to Goten, resting the other on his temple. "Wait-wait-wait kid. Your sister-in-law? And you still travel to school? With her connections you'd easily be able to live in the city and not have to deal with all that travel, or so Nanami and Trunks have said."

Goten laughed uncomfortably at that, "Yeah well... no one cooks like my ma. 'Sides, I do stay there every now and then."

Fujisawa nodded before a grin began to break out on his face, "Goten... c'n ya do me a favor?"

Goten blinked before he let out a sigh, "Yes, sensei?"

Faster than anyone save Goten could see, Fujisawa had crawled up to Goten and grabbed his shoulders, "When we get back..."

Goten grimaced as the smell of alcohol crept out of his teacher's mouth, "Yes?"

"**YA GOTTA GET ME MR. SATAN'S AUTOGRAPH!**"

Goten sighed again as he nodded. Fujisawa always asked this of Goten whenever he was stone cold drunk, forgetting that Videl and Gohan had already gotten that signature for him, "...Sure. Now can you please back off for a sec? Your breath is killin' me."

Both princesses looked on in confusion. "Autograph?" Fatora asked, looking at her sister. Rune shook her head in bafflement.

Fujisawa nodded as he let go of his student's shoulders, "'Member... 's a promise between men!"

Goten chuckled and nodded, "Yes sir."

His teacher then turned to the front of the ship, "Uh? Whaz that?"

Rune turned and smiled as she noticed what Fujisawa was looking at, "Do not be alarmed, we have reached the end of the forest. We approach Floristica, the royal city of Roshtaria."

As soon as she said that, the forest ended and Goten and Fujisawa's eyes widened in amazement at the sight before them. Roshtaria was a large bustling city, clearly Arabian in motif. The most prominent thing about the city, though, was it palace. The towers looked to be made of the finest materials available, and it shone brightly in the light. The domes atop of them looked to be made of the purest gold. And as lush greenery surrounded the floor of the area, it looked to be the purest marriage of art, technology, and nature.

"Wow..." Goten whispered.

Fujisawa just whistled.

Rune smile brightened as she took in the wanderers amazement, "Welcome, gentlemen to Floristica. The crown jewel of Roshtaria. Her capital city!"

"Definitely not in Satan City anymore," Goten whispered.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"This way, please."

Goten and Fujisawa complied as they followed Londs to their guest room. Goten whistled as he looked around their current location, "Really nice. I've never been in something so posh."

Fujisawa looked at his student. "Not even at your sister-in-law's place"?

Goten shrugged, "You get used to it."

Londs stopped in front of a large door, prompting his companions to do the same. He turned and gestured to the door, "I beg you, good sirs. Please stay here and rest 'till I return."

Goten smiled and gave his teacher a knowing elbow, "As long as you insist, right?"

Fujisawa grinned at his student as Londs opened the doors to their guest room. The two entered, missing Londs serious look as he closed the door behind them. He gestured with his head to three palace guards, who ran up to him and saluted. He eyed them approvingly, "You two, stand watch until he returns."

"Sir!"

He then turned to his third guard, "And I need you to summon the director of the Royal Academy, Dr. Schtalubaugh. Immediately!"

He saluted Londs, "Yes Sir!" He barked off before running off to complete his orders.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Inside the room, Goten and Fujisawa continued to marvel at the meticulous designs and artistry of their guest room. Goten grinned as he flopped down on his mattress, "Man this place is awesome!"

His teacher smiled at Goten, "Having fun, kid?"

He blinked and grinned sheepishly at his teacher, "A bit much?"

He shrugged, "A bit. Still..." He frowned softly, "Never heard of El-Hazard. Hmm... or Roshtaria. They don't exist!"

Goten nodded, "As far as we know anyway."

Fujisawa pulled out his carton of smokes, ignoring Goten's slight frown, "I wonder how we even got here in the first place?"

"Uh...I don't know," Goten answered uncomfortably. "Hopefully we'll get home soon."

Fujisawa let out a long drag of smoke, "I hope we get back before I run out of smokes."

The door opened and the two turned to find an unfamiliar elder man standing in front of the door. His hair was ashen white and went past his back. He also had a beard almost as long as his hair and was dressed in scholarly robes. Goten blinked and pointed at the man, "Are you the king here?"

Fujisawa laughed nervously, "Excuse my student for speaking out of turn."

The man smiled as he approached them, "Mm-mmm, not king. I am merely Dr. Schtalubaugh, scientific advisor to the royal court. Words tell that you have come from far beyond our royal lands."

Goten nodded, "Yep, that's about right."

He rose an eyebrow as the advisor began feeling one of his biceps, "They also tell that you hold great powers of strength and you vanquished our worst enemies."

Fujisawa shrugged, "I guess so."

Schtalubaugh then felt the teacher's bicep and rose an eyebrow at what he felt, "Hmmm... the boy possess the build for such feats to be believable... Yet, you appear to be of a man of ordinary build. It's unusual to think of a man like you could accomplish such feats."

Fujisawa rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I do some climbing on my time off."

The elder man raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so?"

Before Fujisawa could elaborate any further, the sound of a stick banging upon the floor brought all three men's attention back to the door once more as the two guards assigned to their room entered, "All now shall kneel! The royal ruler of El-Hazard now enters!"

Schtalubaugh complied immediately. Goten and Fujisawa looked at each other and shrugged before complying.

Rune simply smiled as she entered, "You may rise."

The trio did as the princess commanded. Goten smiled, "Hey, princess. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"I've merely come by to see how you like your quarters. Is it to your liking?"

"This is more than enough, princess", Fujisawa supplied. "Anything more would be a bit excessive, and we're grateful for your hospitality."

"This is the least I can do. After all, you both saved my life and the life of my sister as well."

Goten shrugged, "Well, we're thankful all the same." A long, deep growl echoed through the room. Goten blushed and laughed, "But I'd be a lot more grateful if I could get some food."

Rune lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled. "But of course."

Goten smiled, "Great! As much as you can, please!"

Fujisawa gave his student a slight smirk, "Must be starved, huh kid?"

"You don't know the half of it," he whispered back.

"Well then if you'll just wait a while, I shall send up the finest cuisine El-Hazard has to offer." She bowed to the displaced men, who returned it and left the room.

The guards banged the floor once more as she vanished, "Rune Venus has spoken, ruler of all El-Hazard!"

Goten frowned, "Do they have to do that?"

Fujisawa shrugged, "It's just a different culture, Goten. You'll get used to it."

Goten sighed in response, "As long as I don't get a headache."

Schtalubaugh chucked, "You're still young, boy. You'll manage." He walked towards the door, "Well then, while I do still have some questions for you they can wait until after your meal."

Goten blinked, "Oh, ok then. See ya later sir."

The doors opened and closed on Schalubaugh, and Goten grinned in anticipation of the upcoming meal. "Boy, I hope this food's as good as this place looks!"

Outside the room, the two guards saluted their superior before them, "We shall be aware of everything you said your highness!"

The other Guard nodded in agreement, "Yes princess, these two men shall not leave this room until further notice!"

Fatora simply smiled, "Excellent, gentlemen. You shall bring great honor to your country." Inside, she smirked darkly. _This'll teach that peasant country bumpkin how to properly respect a princess,_ she thought.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Fujisawa frowned a bit as he looked over the spread of food before him. Not one bit of it looked familiar to him, much less appetizing. He sniffed and picked up what looked like a drumstick, "Are these the hors d'oeuvre or the entree? Bunch of crazy, foreign food! How the heck am I supposed to eat this stuff?!"

He turned to his student and was slightly taken back as he looked to be drooling over the spread, "Hey, if you don't want it sensei just let me know." Before Fujisawa could respond, Goten took his own drumstick-like item and gulped it down in one bite. He eyed his student oddly as he spat out the bone and smiled, "It looks unusual, but it tastes good! Try it! I mean, we could've wound up foraging for food all night outside in that forest."

Fujisawa grimaced before grabbing another 'stick. "Yeah, can't argue with that logic I suppose." Taking a bite his eyes opened as he pulled the bone out. "Wow, kid, you were right. This ain't half bad!"

Goten nodded as he slurped down some soup. Finishing that, he looked to be going for the vegetables next, "Told ya! Hope they got more..."

Fujisawa grumbled a bit more as he continued to eat, "It's good... but it's too dry. You'd think a place like this would at least have a bottle of wine go with your meal."

Goten paused from his meal again and frowned at his teacher, "I think you've had enough wine for the day, sensei."

"Nonsense! With food this dry, you gotta have some wine! Maybe they got a wine steward! Yes, that's it! They just forgot!"

Goten shook his head after swallowing some dinner rolls, "It's not that dry, sensei. You're just lookin' to get drunk again."

"I'm telling you Goten I'm just thirsty and need a drink to wash this down", Fujisawa replied, standing up and heading to the door.

"Where're you goin' sensei?"

"I'll just tell them I'd like some wine."

Goten rose an eyebrow at his teacher, picking up another drumstick, "But, what if it isn't polite?"

Fujisawa just chuckled in response, "Nah... People drink in every dimension. Mm-hmm! That's a fact! I'll just order you a juice or something."

Goten just rolled his eyes as he tore into his drumstick. Fujisawa then blinked in surprise as he pulled at the knob, but the door wouldn't open. "Huh... that's weird." He tried to pull on the knob again and was surprised to find the door refused to open again. He knocked on the door, "Hey guys... Hey, these doors aren't working! We're thirsty in here. Maybe your bartender can't get inside either."

"Try and knock a little harder, sensei." Goten suggested as he finished his seventh drumstick. Fujisawa shrugged and did as his student suggested.

**CRASH!**

"Oops." Fujisawa muttered.

The two guards stared at the teacher and pointed their spears at him, looking at him in abject fear. Fujisawa just laughed sheepishly, "I... need a drink?"

Goten whistled as he stood up and surveyed his teacher's damage, "Little much, don't 'cha think sensei?"

The guards looked at the shattered remains of the door and gazed upon the two with growing fear.

"Is-is this what Princess Fatora wanted us to guard?"

The other stuttered, "To-to keep them in before, before…"

Goten's eyes narrowed, "Fatora said?"

Fujisawa just smiled sheepishly at the guards, "I'm sorry, friend. I'm just thirsty, that's all."

"Thirsty?! For our... for our…" the guard's face paled as his imagination began to run away with images of what these two powerful people would do to him. The other guard turned and began to scream for others.

Goten eyed the retreating guard, "Oh that can't be good." He turned to his teacher and palmed his face as his teacher was shaking the other guard for information on more booze, "...Sensei."

"Where the heck is the bar, you idiot?!"

"Sensei!"

Fujisawa blinked and turned to his student, "Huh?"

"Two things. First," Goten pointed to the guard, "You might want to put him down."

Fujisawa blinked again and looked down to find the guard in his hands was blissfully unconscious, "Oops. Heh, sorry." He let go of the guard and turned to his student, "What's the other thing?"

"I think we better go have a talk with Rune... let her know what her sister tried to pull."

His teacher nodded, "Let's go then."

"**STOP RIGHT THERE, MONSTERS!"**

Goten and Fujisawa turned to the voice to find a small army in front of them, armed with spears and eyeing the wanderers warily. Fujisawa frowned, "Well, this doesn't look good."

Goten nodded, "I don't think I like that Fatora. So what do we do sensei?"

"Hmmm... don't wanna hurt'em soo..." he turned the opposite direction and made a beeline for the empty hall, "Run for it kid!"

Goten blinked and followed his teacher, "Hey wait sensei!"

The guards followed, "After them, men! Protect her highness!"

And the chase was on.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Bolt the doors!"

"Capture them at once, they've escaped!"

"You cannot escape!"

"Be careful, men! They might suck your blood!"

Goten grumbled as he and his teacher ran throughout the courtyard in their attempts to get away from the guards. "No sir, I don't like that Fatora one bit," he grumbled.

"I... think...that's the... least of our problems," Fujisawa called back. "We're lost and I don't wanna hurt these guys!"

"Me either," Goten agreed. "We gotta find someplace where they won't bug us and we can figure out how to tell the princess about this mess."

"What about up there?" Fujisawa mentioned, looking up high at a tower.

Goten smirked and grabbed his sensei's back, "Perfect. Hold on!"

"Hey kid, wha-!" Fujisawa got out before he felt his feet suddenly leave the ground and the tower's window coming closer and closer.

_Guess he got the better deal with our powers_, he thought as he and Goten went through the window. He smiled as his feet touched the floor. "Wow kid. How'd you know we make it in when you jumped?"

Goten chuckled slightly, "Uh, lucky guess?"

"Well next time you wanna give me a heart attack, give me the head's up sooner." Fujisawa said, patting his student on the back heartily. He looked around the room, frowning softly. "I wonder where we are?"

"Back in jail."

The displace travelers blinked and looked to the door to find a guard looking at them in disbelief, "I can't believe you escaped just to throw yourself back in jail!"

Goten groaned and looked to his teacher, "Sensei... we're in jail? We did all that running for nothing?" Fujisawa just looked shell shocked at the revelation. Goten sighed and sat down on the ground, cupping his head in his hand. "...Great. Just freakin' peachy."

(oo0/211/0oo)

[_Elsewhere..._]

"Wait, come again?"

"I, I don't know how, your highness, but they ended up re-jailing themselves," the stupefied guard stammered.

"So you're telling me, they escaped, led you all on some ridiculous chase, and ended up in one of the real jail cells?"

The guard fidgeted. "Y-yes, ma'am, that's about what happened. Your...your highness?" the guard asked concerned as Princess Fatora's arms began to shake, but then calmed as she burst out laughing.

"Oh gods", she breathed, trying to catch their breath. "They really are stupid men," she got out before she collapsed in giggles once again.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Rune stood out on the balcony, looking at the moon and deep in thought as her thoughts traversed to the two men she had met today. _People... from another world. How is that even possible?_

It was just another mystery to add onto the growing worries for the crown princess. In addition to this was the fact that Bugrom forces had grown confident enough to invade Rostarian lands and try to kidnap her and Fatora. The situation was growing more and more out of hand, and the Alliance members were growing more desperate by the day. It wouldn't surprise the young monarch if they tried to do something desperate at the next meeting in a few days.

She sighed, "When it rains, it pours huh?" A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Yes, who is it?"

"Your majesty. It is Londs. You summoned me?"

"Yes, you may enter."

The doors opened and Londs entered, "I have arrived as you requested your highness. Whatever is the matter?"

Rune turned to Londs, "I worry for the strangers. Good Dr. Schtalubaugh can return them back to their own world, can't he?"

Londs frowned softly, "I beg your majesty would not worry herself with such matters as these. Besides, are we to believe that they are from another world only by their claim to it?"

She simply blinked in surprise, "You don't believe them?"

Londs nodded, looking up at his princess, "The land of Roshtaria has many enemies. Trust their fantastical story, or believe they may be spies? My most humble apologies if this offends you but your safety and the safety of Princess Fatora is my top priority."

She smiled, "I am not offended Londs. I know I can trust you to keep me and my sister safe. Still... I do not believe that those men are lying. I can feel it."

"So you say your highness. But I would be on my guard, just in case. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Rune shook her head negatively, "That is all for now, Londs. You are-"

"Lord Chamberlain!"

Londs turned to find one of his guardsmen panting and near the verge of collapse, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I beg your highness forgiveness, but I bring urgent news! The strangers have attempted an escape!"

Rune blinked, "Attempted? You mean they have been captured?"

"Yes... it is just as Princess Fatora feared! The men used their fantastic strength to overpower us! We were fortunate that they landed in one of the prisons."

Rune then frowned softly, "Just as Fatora feared?"

The guard blinked, looking at his princess with a small hint of confusion. "Um... yes your highness."

"Take me to their cell."

The guard blinked, "Princess?"

"Didn't you hear your Leader?! Take her to the prisoner's cell!" Londs shouted.

The guard snapped to attention, "**YES SIR**! This way, your majesty!"

Rune just sighed as Londs and the guard walked with her, "Fatora... what has she done now?"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten groaned audibly, "This is insane."

"Actually it's pretty funny!"

"Yeah! Y'know, you're not like o'her princ'ples. Y'know how ta have a good time!"

Goten turned to the men with him in the cell, "You do realize that A, we're in a jail cell because we didn't bow and cower before a spoiled princess. B, You're stone cold drunk, sensei. And C, Why are you even in here, professor? In fact, why did you even give Fujisawa-sensei alcohol?"

Schtalubaugh laughed, a bit tipsy himself, "Well, I came here to see if her highness' claims were as true as she said. But you don't really seem like spies to me!" He turned to Fujisawa and poured the teacher a drink, "If you want a drink next time, come to me, don't destroy the place!"

"Not a problem prin'shiple ::chug:: Ash long ash it's closh t' th' good schtuff, it'sh all good ::burp::"

Goten let off another groan, "That's great. You're getting drunk and we're in a dungeon. The perfect end to the perfect day."

A hard knock came at the door. "All rise for the coming presence of Her Highness!" a guard shouted.

"Oh no," Goten muttered. Fatora had to have heard about this and was no doubt coming to gloat. And that was the last thing Goten needed. More salt rubbed into his wounds. The door to the prison opened, and through it came Princess Rune. Several guards stayed and held position outside the cell.

Goten smiled and almost let out a sigh of relief at the sight. "Oh good. The real princess," he let out under his breath

Rune looked around the cell, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hey! Iz za princess! Come 'n join us fer drinks!" Fujisawa motioned drunkenly.

Goten frowned as he turned to his sensei, "Not now sensei." He turned back to Rune, "Are you gonna let us out?"

"In a moment," She turned to one of the guards, "Well? Explain why these men are here in the first place?"

The guard stiffened but bit out, "Your Highness, the two in the cells managed to escape the location they were in. Her Highness the Princess Fatora had orders that they nor no one leave their cell. When they managed to break out all remaining guardsman sought to recapture them per The Princess Fatora's orders."

"And what reason did Fatora give for imprisoning them in the first place?"

The guard gulped. "N-no reason was given but her word, Your Highness."

"Then take my word for it. These men are trustworthy and I command them to be released."

"Your Highness?" the guard questioned.

She frowned at the guard, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-n-no, Your Majesty," Quickly he nodded to one of the guardsman near the door, who then opened the door fully for anyone who wanted to enter or leave.

Goten smiled at Rune gratefully, "Thank you your highness."

Fujisawa nodded, "Yea, thanks... now wherz da bar?"

Goten laughed nervously, "Sensei... why don't you just lie down here for the night?"

"Yer jokin' right? I'm goin' to da bar! I'm Superman now! I leap tall buildings and then fall down and if giant bugs give me trouble..." He grabbed the professor and lifted him over his head, "I grab him like _**THIS**_, see?" The group then gasped in surprise as Fujisawa groaned and collapsed to the ground, Schtalubaugh falling on top of him.

Goten blinked in surprise ,"S-s-sensei?! Sensei…" Goten repeated after a few seconds of silence. Approaching the two he sighed as both his teacher and the Professor were out like a light, both beginning to snore. Goten smiled in relief, "Well at least that's over!"

Rune and Londs then walked behind him, "But what happened to his strength?" Londs questioned.

Goten shrugged, "Maybe when he drinks like that, he loses all his power?"

"Perhaps," Rune agreed before turning to Goten and bowing slightly, "I'm so sorry Fatora has done this terrible thing! Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Goten felt the heat rise to his cheeks and fought to keep it down. "No, no, you don't need to apologize for anything, Princess". He then scratched the back of his head. "It was all Fatora's doing anyways so..."

"Her behavior falls on me. And her failings are my failings. So... can you forgive me?"

Goten found himself struggling to not take the Princess's hands in his or more. "Yes Princess," he breathed. "I - we forgive you."

She smiled brightly as she stood straight up again, "I thank you, Lord Goten. Now come, I don't believe you need to stay here any longer."

Goten began to follow but then stopped and turned to his sleeping teacher. "What about Sensei?"

Rune turned around and smiled, "I do believe you suggested that your teacher sleep off our fine wine for the night, did you not?"

Goten blinked in surprise before smiling back, "Guess I did, didn't I?" He turned to his teacher still on the floor of the cell, "Enjoy a night in the tank, sensei."

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Lord Goten, would you please tell me more of your world?"

Goten blinked and smiled pleasantly. Turning to face her while leaning on the balcony, "You want to know more about Earth, huh?"

She nodded in the affirmative, clasping her hands together. "Yes! Please tell me of your lands! If it's not too much trouble, that is."

He held up an index finger, "Ok... but on one condition."

The princess blinked, perplexed, "And that is?"

He smirked, "None of this Lord stuff with me, ok? I don't deserve any fancy title like that. Just call me Goten."

She smiled in response, "Not a problem, Goten."

The half-Saiyan grinned back, "Better. As for my world, well from what I've seen so far it's very different and yet very similar. I've traveled all over my world, and I hope I get to do the same here. I'll bet El-Hazard is just as beautiful as Earth is."

Rune sighed and leaned on the balcony near the young half-Saiyan, "Must be nice." She said wistfully.

Goten turned to her, "You mean you haven't been all over El-Hazard?"

She shook her head in the negative, "I've only ventured beyond these gates a handful of times. As their ruler, I'm forbidden ever to wander afar."

Goten looked downcast, "Like a prisoner." He muttered to himself.

Rune leaned off the balcony and walked back into the room, "Perhaps."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for a while at that. That was until Goten nodded to himself and walked up to Rune. Rune looked up and grew perplexed at the playful look in Goten's eyes. He waggled his eyebrows mischievously, "Hey, Rune."

"Yes?"

"Feel like escapin' for a bit?"

She blinked before smiling softly, "Did you not get enough of 'escaping' tonight?"

He chuckled at that, "Maybe I got the jailbreak bug or somethin'."

"Jailbreak?"

He waived it off, "Earth saying. Don't worry about it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the balcony, "So do you?"

Rune blushed a bit at his forwardness, "But... but how?"

"Just trust me, ok?" He turned back and winked at her, grinning confidently. "Now close your eyes."

She sighed in defeat, "Alright. But don't try anything funny, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," he said in a mirthful tone.

Rune did so, and Goten nodded as he finally got an excuse to use one of his moves to hopefully cheer the young princess up. Figuring out Fujisawa-sensei's reasons behind his superhuman strength gave him a fair excuse in letting out a bit of his strength and not holding back as much. Although, considering what he was about to do...

_Well, hope she doesn't freak out over this._ He thought to himself as he walked behind her. Slowly, taking careful care not to startle her, Goten's arms wrapped around the young monarch's waist. He fought off a blush as his eyes traversed down to her cleavage for a moment. When he calmed, he closed his eyes and grinned, "Are you ready?" He asked the princess.

"Yes."

"Good. Now don't open your eyes until I say so, ok?"

Rune nodded, and Goten let out a breath as he began to levitate off the ground, slowly.

Rune let out startled yelp as she felt her feet leave the ground, "Goten-?"

"Relax," he whispered. "And trust me alright? Everything's fine."

Rune nodded and soon felt the initial surprise give way to a new sensation. She felt light and weightless. Almost as if she was floating on air. '_What is he doing?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Y-Y-Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Rune opened her eyes at Londs' startled cry. Doing so she found out the reason for her new sensations.

She was floating about three feet off the ground.

Goten sighed, "Dang, busted."

Rune looked up at the half-Sayan in surprise, "But I thought you and Lord Fujisawa had the same powers!"

Goten shook his head in the negative, "Naw, I've always been strong. I was trained to fight back on Earth. I found out about this power before you freed us," he half-lied.

"That's all well and good," Londs growled. "But do you think you could put her highness down?!"

Goten shrugged and hovered back down to the ground, "Well, so much for that idea."

"What were you trying to do, Goten?" Rune asked.

The young warrior smiled, "Just let you see your city at night. I thought it might cheer you up."

"And what if you dropped her highness?" Londs questioned.

Goten smirked, "Never would've happened. I got too much control for that."

"Even so..." Londs pointed to Goten's hands, "You do not need to hold her majesty so close to you!"

Goten blinked before unclasping his hands from Rune's waist. He blushed a bit as his hand landed on a globe behind him, "Ah... heh... sorry."

Rune's face was as red as a tomato as she turned back to Goten, her head lowered. "It... It's alright. I-" What Rune was about to say died upon her lips as she stared at the globe that Goten's hand laid on was glowing softly.

Goten blinked, Hmm? What is it, princess?"

Londs pointed behind Goten, "T-T-The Holy Orb of the Kings!"

Goten blinked again and looked behind him to find the large orb giving off a golden glow and playing a soft melody, "Oh, this? What's the big deal?"

"It is the Holy Orb of the Kings!" Rune elaborated, "Never has anyone been able to activate it before, although many have tried!"

"Did I do something wrong again?" Goten wondered to himself.

As Londs and Rune stared at the Orb, none could answer him. Nor would any answers come to him anytime soon.

(oo0/211/0oo)

_**END CH. 2**_


	3. Night 3

Dragon Ball is created by Akira Toriyama and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Toei, Funimation, & Viz Media LLC.

El-Hazard is created by Hiroki Hayashi & Ryoe Tsukimura, and distributed by AIC, Pioneer/Geneon, & Viz Media LLC.

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Hello! My name is Son Goten, a normal high school student from Orange Star High School. I was stopping an ex-friend of mine from messing with Trunks' special science project when something went horribly wrong! Now I've suddenly been transported to a mysterious world called El-Hazard. What's gonna to happen to me in such an unpredictable place?"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten groaned as he awoken, feeling a slight throbbing of his temples, "Man... another day in paradise."

That is, if you consider paradise to be inside a prison that looks to be several feet high and barely able to hold you sitting down on the floor. Goten sighed as he looked to his sides eyed his wrists, held together by chained cuffs. Somehow, they sapped him of his saiyan strength and he was as helpless as a normal person in his situation.

"How long have I been in here anyway? I'd have thought Ma and the others would've wished me and sensei back with the Dragon Balls by now. There's just no other way out."

"Special half-price off! Fastest train to home boarding now!"

Goten blinked in shock,"... No way." He muttered.

The door to his cell opened and there stood Nanami. She smiled down predatorily at him, "Limited offer! Our discounted tickets include a free lunch! Only two-and-a-half million zenni! Wanna go?"

Goten stood up, eyes widened in shock. "Nanami! You can't... there's no way you can be here! Am I dreaming?"

Nanami crossed her arms and humphed, "Passengers with questions - Next window!"

Goten blinked, "Wha..." The door then slammed shut in his face and he panicked, "Noononoonononoonononono, wait! You **HAVE** to take me back! I can pay it! Don't leave!"

(oo0/211/0oo)

Ghostface211 presents

Yet another Dragon Ball/ El-Hazard Crossover

Nights over Roshtaria

Night 3: Politics in the Kingdom of Mystery.

Welcome to the magnificent world.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Don't Leave!"

Trunks eyed Goten oddly as he rose from the ground, "Who's leaving?"

Goten blinked, "Huh?" He eyed Trunks and Nanami carefully as he rose to a sitting position. "I'm in the laboratory! I guess I was dreaming... In El-Hazard."

Nanami eyed her friend weirdly, "What are you talking about, Son-kun?"

Goten laughed almost hysterically, "Oh, thank you! Thanks a ton for rescuing me from that crazy place!" He stood up and leaned forward to hug Nanami, "And at no charge, No less!"

If he was a bit more cautious he would have noticed that he was about to crush Nanami half to death with his embrace. He also would have noticed...

(oo0/211/0oo)

That he was about to see the marble floor of the Rotarian palace up close and personal.

"Woah!" he cried in surprise as he managed to halt his decent inches from the floor. He sighed as he floated up and out of bed, his feet touching down softly upon the floor he had almost kissed. "Jeez...a dream within a dream… Heck, am I dreaming now?"

A loud snore reminded the young saiyan that he wasn't sleeping alone, and he turned to find his teacher still in deep sleep. He smiled ruefully and shook his head as he remembered the events of last night, "Man, he sure is relaxed considering all the trouble we caused yesterday."

He then frowned as he remembered the aftermath of that trouble, "Dang Fatora. That's one petty little 'princess'." Looking down at the nightstand near his side of the bed, he caught sight of his wrist watch that said it was seven-forty five in the mourning. "Well, at least I could wash up."

That said, he quietly left the bedroom and entered the palace halls. He wandered for a bit before he entered a wide garden-like area. He marveled at the area as lush greenery and plants surrounded him. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful this palace was. He found a fountain and a towel rack near a large space and walked towards it. Arriving there, he washed his face and washed away the last vestiges of sleep from his mind. Finishing, he grabbed the towel and began rubbing his face into it.

"Ah, that..." he frowned as he was finally fully awake and noted that what he held in his hand had a rather strong ki for an inanimate object. He looked up to find that the "towel" is actually the tail part of a huge creature. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a cotton ball. Goten laughed softly, "Uhh... oops?"

The creature let off a couple of sounds before lunging at Goten's head. Goten dodged before he floated up and away from the creature, "Ok, ok! Geez... ain't no need to take my head off, y'know."

The creature let off a groan of disappointment, causing Goten to raise an eyebrow at it before he shrugged it off and floated away to the other half of the room. He landed on the floor and his eyes widened as he saw a very large pool in front of him surrounded by a line of shrubbery and a gate to the from of it. He smiled at the sight, "Hope no one minds me making this an impromptu bathtub."

He stopped as he felt a ki near him. Was that animal coming after him or did someone else have the same idea as him? He was answered as Rune Venus rose from the waters. Goten blushed as he realized that he must have entered the royal bath. His blush intensified as he realized another fact.

The princess was completely naked and giving the young saiyan a grand view of her shapely bottom.

Goten gulped and hid behind the shrubs, his heart threatening to pound out of him like a jackhammer. _'Oh crap, I gotta get outta here!'_ he thought. While there was a desire to see if he could catch her front as well as her back, he had a healthy preference to stay out of the dungeons for the rest of his time here.

"Whatever shall I do with the strangers? I want to help them, but I don't think I can."

Goten blinked as he heard Rune talk to herself. He lay as still as possible, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, Londs think they may be spies from an enemy land."

Goten shrugged. That made sense.

"And Fatora's upset and ranting about them not showing proper respect."

Goten snorted. Stupid spoiled princess.

"But I just don't believe that. Because they're kind. How could people like that pose a threat to Roshtaria?"

The young saiyan smiled at that. _'She's quite the wise one._' He then frowned as he levitated slightly off the floor and leave the room. After all, even if this wasn't some silly anime it wouldn't be all that prudent to be caught in such a situation.

As he left the area, though, the faint blush on the bridge on his nose seemed to indicate that the damage had long since been done.

(oo0/211/0oo)

Goten sighed as he looked out of one of the many guestrooms of the Rotarian palace. A few days had passed since the bathroom incident with Rune, and thought he had gotten out of the incident with no one the wiser; he still had problems seeing the young Rotarian ruler without his thoughts traversing back to that mourning.

"It's not like I meant to do that but..." but what was left unsaid remained that the thought of seeing a naked girl had never really bothered him before. He was a healthy young teenage male, after all. But... but why the heck did it bother him so much?

He sighed again, realizing that his thoughts of the princess was also distracting him from the fact that he and his teacher were still stuck here in Roshtaria, with no viable way home at present. Between that and his hormones distracting him to no end...

"Last thing I need to do is think too much," he frowned as he stepped away from the ledge. "But I gotta figure something' out."

"Hey kid," Goten blinked as his homeroom teacher walked up to him, "What'cha doin'?"

He shrugged, "Just thinkin' sensei."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? What about? How t'get outta here?"

"Kinda…"

Fujisawa paused before he gave a bemused smirk at his student, "Or are ya thinkin' bout her highness?"

Goten blinked, a faint blush popping up on his face, "H-H-Huh?"

"I'm right aren't I?"

Before Goten could confirm or deny his intentions the door opened, revealing a guard. Once in, the guard stood at attention and bellowed, "All rise in the presence of Her Highness!"

Fujisawa grinned amusingly, "Speak of the devil, eh Goten?"

Goten turned away, slightly embarrassed, "Don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes then caught sight of Rune and Fatora entering the courtyard, Elder princess smiling pleasantly at the young saiyan while the younger was looking around, apparently bored and disinterested in her sister's doings. Both where dressed in far more elaborate and ordinate robes and crowns than their normal attire.

"Huh, what's with the getup Rune?" Goten asked.

"We're about to attend a meeting with fellow alliance members to deal with the Bugrom crisis." Rune explained.

"Oh, y'mean those bugs that attack you when we first met?"

Rune nodded, "The very same."

Fatora rolled her eyes, "Oh, looks like the bumpkin was paying attention."

Goten frowned at the younger princess, "Nice attitude, princess. Fat lotta good it did ya when we saved you."

Fatora sputtered at his words. "How *_**dare**_* you address me in that way! You insult not me but both my sister as well!"

"Last I checked, I was talking specifically to you, not Rune," He folded his arms behind his head, "Besides, you started it."

Fatora was nearly grinding her teeth, "How?! By speaking the truth you insolent peasant?!"

Goten rolled his eyes, "Oh geez, can you be quiet for five seconds? I'm trying to hear what the princess has to say!"

Before Fatora could start another spiel Rune raised an arm and turned to her. "Enough of this Fatora", she spoke, leaving no room for argument.

Fatora sputtered for a second before turning away and storming back into the palace. Goten sighed and gave an apologetic look to Rune, "Sorry 'bout that princess."

"It will be alright, Goten." An amused smile graced her face, "She will be dealt with in a little while anyway."

Goten blinked in confusion. "Be that as it may," Fujisawa spoke up suddenly, "Was there something you wanted to speak with us about your highness? Did you find a way home for us?"

She shook her head negatively, "No, but... I think I might have a way to help you out."

"How so?"

An aide whispered something in Rune's ear. She nodded and smiled apologetically at the displaced men, "My apologies, gentlemen. But It will have to wait until the meeting is over."

"Oh..." Fujisawa let out disappointed sigh.

"Should we attend?" Goten asked.

Rune shook her head negatively once more, "It won't be necessary. Hopefully this won't take long. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The guards banged the floor once more as she vanished, "Rune Venus has spoken, ruler of all El-Hazard!"

"Still can't get used to that..." Goten muttered.

Fujisawa grabbed his student's shoulder, giving him a look of desperation, "So what do you think, Goten? Do you think she really figured out a way to get us home?"

"I...I hope so. She did say she thought she had a way".

"You're right, kid... you're right..." He let go of Goten's shoulder's and sighed. "Still... I wonder how everyone's doing? Hope they haven't made a fuss at our disappearance."

"It'll be alright sensei." Goten smiled reassuringly. "You'll see."

(oo0/211/0oo)

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rune began, looking at the group gathered before her. "Thank you for coming so far. The purpose of this summit meeting today is to address the potential threat that El-Hazard and it's allies face. Namely an invasion from the Bugrom forces."

"But we still maintain the upper hand. So long as we control the Eye of God, victory over the enemy is insured."

An elderly woman gave Rune a critical look, "Your Majesty, do you truly intend to employ such a lethal weapon if provoked?"

Rune nodded tersely, "Yes, I do. And I am well aware of its destructive capability and the past consequences. We must evaluate any drastic action that we may take."

"But if we make a single error-!" another voice cried out.

"Indeed. Our moves must be as sure and calculated as possible. Too much rests upon our shoulders to tread lightly."

"But Your Highness," Another voice calmly retaliated, "Some Bugrom divisions are already close at hand. Villages and small towns are falling as they advance from the outskirts. They are practically at our doorsteps! You can't deliberate the subject, there isn't any time."

Rune frowned slightly, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Proof your Majesty."

"Proof?" Rune repeated.

Another man nodded, "Yes, your highness. You should give us, the people, and the Bugrom definitive proof that you will use the Eye of God if the circumstances call for it. And they will only be convinced of your intentions if you remove the shield from the weapon. Proving to all that you are truly, honestly prepared to strike with it."

The elderly woman nodded, "He's right. This will appease all sides."

"I agree", another voice prompted, a bit louder so the words could reach over the crowd as he walked into the room. He was a young man slightly older than Goten, dressed in fine light blue robes that marked him as a noble of some sort and hair that was the purest of silver. He strode past the gathered people and stopped a few feet away from Rune and bowed. Rising, he spoke, "I agree that the unsealing of the Eye of God would be the best way to gain the attention of all the enemies of the united tribes of El Hazard."

"Gallus," Rune let out in surprise.

"This is a dire time, your majesty, and our enemies must know that we have the means and will to carry out our threat should they not back down."

Rune recovered from the surprise enough to nod at all gathered, "Very well, then. Your voices are heard. I will send my sister to the three holy sages and have the shield removed."

Fatora turned to her sister in surprise, "I'm gonna what?!"

"Excellent. She is a perfect candidate for this mission."

"Who said that?!" Fatora almost growled out

"I did," Gallus spoke.

"Oh," Fatora let out. She then turned to her sister, giving her a pleading look, "Sister, you can't be serious! Can't you send someone else?! Those peasants or somethin'?!"

The monarch gave her sister a stern look, "Fatora, hush." Rune whispered.

"B-but..." Fatora sighed, defeated at her sister's look that said that she wasn't getting out of this one. "Fine then... I'll go see the old guys if you want."

"Thank you, Fatora." She smiled pleasantly at her sister.

"So then it's settled! With this, those miserable bugs don't stand a ghost of a chance! Glory to the Alliance!"

"Glory to the Alliance! Glory to the house of Roshtaria!"

As the crowd erupted into cheers, Rune leaned near her sister and whispered, "And by the way, sister... those 'peasants' will be going with you."

"S-S-S-S-Sister?!"

Rune used a finger to lift up Fatora's hanging jaw from her mouth, "So I think it's time you all made nice with each other, don't you think?"

"B-b-but sister! To leave me with those... those barbarians! Those ungrateful little-!"

"Enough, Fatora." Rune interrupted. She stood and gave Fatora a hard look, "You have a duty to uphold sister, and you WILL see to it."

Fatora pouted, "But still..."

"Despite how you treat them, they will see you through safely. Now if you'll excuse me, the meeting is over and I really should let them know about this. Excuse me."

Fatora sat, stunned at the developments as her sister left the room. "There's gotta be a way outta this..." she muttered

(oo0/211/0oo)

"So sensei, you come up with anything?"

Fujisawa took a deep breath and sighed as he fumbled around for his cigarettes, "Not really, kid. Still tryin' to wrap my head around the fact that we're even stuck here to begin with.

The young saiyan sighed and nodded in agreement. "I hear that, sensei. Hard to believe we got into such a mess in the first place." He frowned a bit. It had been two days since the incident in Trunks' lab that had sent him and his homeroom teacher to this strange alternate world. "...Wonder if Trunks fixed that mess in the lab yet."

That was another thing that came to mind as he crossed his arms. He briefly looked at Fujisawa and grimaced as his teacher began fumbling for his lighter. With Trunks no doubt back in the lab he'd figure what had gone wrong and find a way to fix things and bring them back. Barring that...

Barring that...

There were the Dragon Balls.

Goten grimaced again. If Trunks didn't have things fixed his mom would no doubt fix *him* to get all seven of them in no time at all. If that were the case, would it be best to just hang out for a bit?

Maybe spend some time to talk to Princess Rune. But then if he did he'd have to tell Fujisawa about the Dragon Balls, and there was no telling how he'd take it.

Not that he didn't think his teacher wasn't trustworthy. Far from it. It's just that his teacher most likely wouldn't believe him, in spite of how fantastic their current situation was. "Then again, stranger things have happened," he mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something Goten?"

Goten blinked and looked up at his teacher, "Hah? Oh no. Nothing, not a thing."

Fujisawa grinned as he let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils, "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about the Princess again would you?"

A sputter of surprise and a faint blush on the young half saiyan face was his response, "Wha? Huh? S-s-s-sensei, what're you talkin' bout?"

Fujisawa grinned at the boy's denial. Ah, to be young again. "Nothin' Goten," he said with his cigarette in his mouth.

Goten frowned, "You're crazy, sensei. I mean, she's cute. Don't get me wrong. Really, really, really cute. But it's not like I think about her all day or nothin'."

Fujisawa simply rose an eyebrow at his student, "Heh. Whatever you say kid."

"And her eyes? Pffht. It's not like I think they're as pure as the say or somethin' like that. Come on, man." He crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm not some love struck idiot over here or somethin'."

Fujisawa shrugged at his student. Bemused smile still on his face, "Never said anything of the sort, Goten."

Goten nodded, "Good. Keep it that way."

"Keep it what way, Goten?"

Goten let of a strangled sound and turned to the voice, "R-R-Rune?!"

Fujisawa looked up at the young monarch, "Oh, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you."

"Se-sensei!" Goten blurted.

Rune blinked in curiosity, "Oh, is that so? Good things I hope."

Fujisawa smirked as he glanced at his student. "Princess, believe me when I say it was nothing but."

Goten glared back at his teacher before turning to Rune, "Ahhehehe... so... uhh... any reason you've come to see us?"

Rune nodded before sitting down next to the saiyan, causing the boy to blush further and making his teacher's knowing smirk to grow, "Well I just had a thought as it relates to your attempts to get back home."

"Is... that... is that so, princess?" Goten managed to get out. 'Dende, help me, why's it so dang hot in here all of a sudden?!'

Rune nodded, oblivious to Goten's growing discomfort, "Yes. I'm actually surprised I didn't come up with it earlier."

Fujisawa shrugged, "Well, considering how our first day was, It'd be understandable if some things slip your mind."

She smiled brightly in response, "I thank you for your understanding, Mr. Fujisawa."

Fujisawa simply nodded in response, "So what was your idea your highness?"

"Well on Mount Muldoon lives three of the holiest people in all of El Hazard. These three great priestesses outside of this kingdom... each one of them controls a specific aspect of elemental magic as practiced in ancient arts of El-Hazard. Perhaps the forgotten past of this world might reveal a pathway back to yours."

Fujisawa brightened at that information, "Really? That's great! I mean, if I don't get back soon I'll lose my job!"

Goten hummed in response, "So these... priestesses. They can help us?"

Rune nodded, "I believe so. They have archived a great store of knowledge and history in the past of El Hazard. Perhaps some of this information could be used to help you out."

"That'd be convenient, at least." Goten agreed.

Rune nodded. She took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap before continuing, "Actually, the only reason I even thought of this was because I had something I wanted to ask the two of you."

Goten blinked at the monarch's change in tone, "And that is?"

Rune stood up, earning a slight sound of disappointment from Goten as she walked towards the balcony and looked out to the sky and eyed the Eye of God," It has to do with how we first met."

Fujisawa took another drag of his smoke as he turned to look at the young princess, "You mean the Bugrom?"

Rune nodded, "Yes. For the past month, they have attacked Roshtaria and her surrounding countries with a fever not seen in ages. It has caused the council no shortage of panic, I can assure you."

Goten stood up and frowned, "So... what is it you want us to do, princess?"

Rune turned back to them, and Goten was taken aback once more as she looked every bit the monarch she was, "The council has requested that my sister and I unseal the Eye of God, and I have agreed to do so. As I am the ruling council, I can not venture far beyond these walls. Fatora however..."

Goten put a hand up, "Wait, wait, hold on. Why does unsealing the Eye of God mean Fatora has to leave the palace?"

"My apologies, Goten. I forgot you are not from this world so you would not know. Fatora and I can unseal the Eye of God, but not without the blessings of the priestesses. So in order to do so, Fatora must venture out to Mt. Muldoon and ask them for such."

Goten nodded in understanding, "Ok, I get it now. So you want us to play bodyguard for Fatora and at the same time, we can ask the priestesses for any help they can give us in getting back to Earth?"

Rune nodded and Goten smiled, "Sounds like a plan, then."

Fujisawa smiled, "To bad you'll have to leave the palace for a while, eh Goten?"

Goten's blush returned with a vengeance, "SHUT UP, SENSEI!"

Rune simply blinked in confusion at Fujisawa's teasing and Goten's embarrassment.

"Oh, come on kid. No need to be so embarrassed. If you're gonna miss Rune, you can stay here and I'll look up a way to get back home."

Rune looked at Fujisawa confused, "Why would Goten miss me?"

Faster than she could blink, Goten had slapped a hand over his teacher's mouth and laughed shakily, "Don't mind sensei. He's off his meds. Talkin' crazy. Y'know how it is."

A muffled grumble reached his ears. Goten turned and found Fujisawa's face, or what could be seen over his hand was contorted in pain. "GAH! Sorry'bouthatsensei!" he cried as he let go.

Fujisawa's hands flew to his mouth as Goten's hand left, "Geez kid! Didn't we talk about having to be careful with our strength?!" he mumbled painfully through his hands.

"Sorry, sensei." He mumbled. He blinked as he heard the light feminine laughter of Rune as she looked on. Goten smiled, "What's so funny, your highness?"

"It... it's nothing." She managed to get through her giggles. She calmed down and gave the two men a gentle smile, "It's just so nice to see a teacher and a student who care so much about each other."

"Is that so?" Goten asked.

Before Rune could answer, a sound of a man's throat clearing could be heard echoing throughout the room. Blinking, the trio turned to see Londs giving Rune and Goten a stern expression. "I beg your forgiveness, your highness, but a certain someone has requested your audience."

Rune blinked before her expression turned stoic. Catching Goten off guard once more at her features, "Has he been waiting long?"

Londs shook his head in the negative, "But he is demanding an audience with your majesty as soon as possible."

Rune sighed softly, "Alright then. Send him in."

Goten blinked, "Who do you suppose this guy is sensei?" he whispered.

Fujisawa shrugged, "Maybe some competition for you?" he whispered back.

Goten went rigid at the thought.

"Calm down, kid, I was only messing with you", Fujisawa remarked after seeing Goten go ramrod straight. "Seriously thought", he continued, "It must be someone important. We did hear about Rune meeting with the heads of some of the other countries that the Bugrom are threatening right now, right?"

Goten glared slightly at his teacher before nodding in agreement, "Maybe it's just one of those guys coming to iron out the details?"

Fujisawa frowned as he put out his smoke, deciding against lighting up another one. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

His student shrugged as the wide doors opened to reveal Gallus. His golden eyes lit up as he caught sight of Rune, giving the young monarch a look of relief. "Ah princess! Thank all that is holy that you are all right!"

Goten watched, dumbfounded as the young noble took both of the princess' hands into his and looked into her eyes and tried to ignore the sudden twist in his stomach.

Rune averted her eyes from his, "Gallus! You know that only the royal house is allowed in here!"

Gallus simply smiled softly at Rune, "Oh, can't you bend the rules for your own fiancé?"

Goten's mouth went dry as the words registered in his mind and clenched his hands. Fujisawa sighed as he caught sight of his student's reaction before looking back at the couple before them.

"When I heard about the attack made on your caravan yesterday, I was so worried that I rushed here at once."

"Is that so?"

Gallus let out a sigh, "Indeed it is. I'm just so relieved that both you and Fatora are all right. If anything ever had happened to you my love... I... I'd just..."

Rune looked up at Gallus, her solemn expression never changing, "Your thoughts are very much appreciated, dear Gallus."

Fujisawa could swear he could see Goten turning into a statue at that comment, "Dear... she said dear Gallus..." he mumbled pitifully.

Gallus then frowned slightly, "I thought your pilgrimage was kept secret. How in the world did the Bugrom find out?"

She sighed again, "That is something I wish I knew. I pray there is not a spy in our mist. But that is perhaps the only reasonable answer."

Gallus smiled confidently in response, "Have no fear my love, if that proves to be the case. I'll be here to protect you."

Londs cleared his throat again, breaking the moment slightly. "I apologize, your highness. But I don't believe you were finish de-briefing these men on their mission."

At this Gallus took notice of the other two in the room. Appraising them he approached them. "I apologize earlier for my rudeness, but I was so happy to see the Princess alive I couldn't help but keep my attention onto her. I am Gallus, the princess' betrothed", he informed them smoothly.

"Pleased to meet you, Gallus." Fujisawa began as he stood and extended a hand to the young noble in front of him, "I'm Fujisawa Masamichi. A humble teacher and this here..." he gestured to the still shell shocked Goten, "Is one of my most prized pupils, Son Goten."

Gallus smiled as he took Fujisawa extended hand, "A pleasure, sir. You call yourself a teacher do you?"

Londs cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him again, "Yes. In the art of combat. You see, the princess has asked these gentlemen to escort Princess Fatora on a pilgrimage to seek council with the great priestesses."

Gallus shook his head and smiled at the homeroom teacher, "I see..." He extended his hand out to Goten and smiled pleasantly, "Well young man, do bring my future sister-in-law back in one piece. We're all counting on you."

Goten took his hand in a daze, "Yeh, sure. Whatever." he mumbled. As he gripped Gallus hand to shake the young saiyan blinked as...as something...something felt...

Wrong.

He blinked as Gallus gently pumped his hand and released it.

"Is everything all right?" Gallus asked.

Goten frowned slightly and turned away from the silver haired man, "Yes. It... it's nothing." He stared at his hand, frowning deeper as he eyed Gallus. _'What the heck was that about?_' he wondered to himself.

Fujisawa frowned as he eyed Goten with concern, "You sure, kid?"

"I'm fine sensei." He muttered.

"Well then, I'll take my leave. I've left my country without her prince for far to long as it is." He bowed to Goten and Fujisawa, "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you." He then took Rune's hand and kissed the back of it gently, "Until we meet again, my dearest."

Goten gurked again slightly at the display.

Londs frowned at the young noble finally left the room, eying him with slight suspicion. Fujisawa humphed as he turned back to Rune, "So... fiancé huh?"

Rune nodded, "He is a prince of royal lineage, and the heir to a kingdom."

"An arranged marriage?"

Rune nodded again, turning away to look outside. Goten sighed depressed and dejected. _'Wait... why do I care so much anyway? I can't help it if she's going to marry that sliver-tongued pansy._' "Do...do you like him then?" Goten somewhat asked dejectedly.

"Goten", Fujisawa interjected.

"It's alright, Mr. Fujisawa," Rune replied. "The marriage was decided upon to keep the kingdom together, and I will obey to make it so". Rune's look became wistful. "Of my entire would-be suitor's... it was Gallus who was, at least, the closet to my age."

"Well, I for one don't like him."

The group blinked in surprise as the elderly Schtalubaugh walked in the room via the still opened door.

Goten smirked internally at the comment, _'That makes two of us._'

Londs frowned, "Professor, that comment is highly unnecessary."

The elder simply shrugged in response, "It's the truth."

"It matters not," Rune sighed and turned back to her guests, "I must do what is best for the kingdom. It is my royal obligation."

"But what about your happiness? Will... can you be happy?" Goten asked aloud, taking a small step forward.

She smiled sadly at him, "Perhaps... perhaps I will. I could grow to love him. He's not unpleasant to look at, and is rather charming."

"But is that enough?"

In that second, a crack, a real crack in her royal features broke through. "For now it has to be."

Goten frowned at that, "That doesn't make it right though."

"It may not be right, but it is to be, no matter how it turns out."

Goten sighed, letting it drop at that. Looking at the door Rune's... fiancé had left through moments ago he couldn't help but question the feeling he had bubbling up in his stomach after shaking hands with the man. _'There's something... something wrong with that guy. I don't know what it is yet but... I got my eye on you Gallus.'_

Outside the palace walls, Gallus frowned as he looked up at the palace balcony. Feeling as if someone's eyes were boring into him. "The plans have taken a turn." he whispered.

(oo0/211/0oo)

"I forgot, Goten… How much money did you say we have again?"

Goten pulled out his wallet and thumbed through the various bills Rune had given him, "It's uh... four hundred Roshtals. I suppose it's enough."

The homeroom teacher blinked in surprise at that, "Is that all? Doesn't sound like that's enough to get us through two weeks of pilgrimage."

Goten shrugged and put his wallet back into his pocket, "Rune said it was enough to get by for at least two weeks. You really shouldn't be complaining so much. Besides... Fatora's probably got her own cash."

Fujisawa frowned slightly as he noticed his student's face when he mentioned Fatora's name. "Hey kid. I know Fatora's not one of your favorite people right now, but at least doing this gives us a chance to find our way home again. Remember that."

Goten sighed, "I know sensei. I know."

Fujisawa then looked around as he pulled out his pack of smokes, "Speaking of, where is her highness anyway?"

His student merely shrugged indifferently, "Maybe she's trying to back outta this."

(oo0/211/0oo)

[At that moment...]

"Sister," Fatora whined, "Why is it that I need to be sent along? Shouldn't we be able to summon them here by royal command?"

Rune sighed, "You know that is not how this works Fatora. One of us has to go to them, and I can't because I have to placate the council and govern Floristca."

"Please reconsider," Fatora all but begged, and even that wasn't far off now. "Can we not ask for a halfway meeting point at least?"

"For the last time Fatora, no." Rune sat down on her bed and looked out the window, "If it will comfort you somewhat, If I could I would trade places with you. Consider yourself fortunate you are able to come and leave Roshtaria as you please."

Fatora looked up to her elder sister with round eyes, "Maybe we can switch this one time?"

Rune smiled softly, "No chance. Go. And please try to get along with Goten and Fujisawa."

Fatora grimaced at the thought of being with those two...men for the time it would take to travel to Mt. Muldoon. She moaned once more before leaving the chamber, dragging her feet all the while.

"And stop pouting. It's not going to make it end any sooner."

"Yes, sister," she moaned in defeat.

Rune sighed as her younger sister closed the door to her room, "Godspeed to you Goten."

(oo0/211/0oo)

[Ten minutes later...]

Goten sighed as Fatora finally appeared before the displaced men, "Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Fatora glared at Goten, "Shut up, you lowly peasant! Trust me I like this even less than you do!"

"I doubt it," he grumbled.

Fujisawa laughed sheepishly, "Now now, kids. Let's try to get along, huh? We're gonna be depending on one another for the next two weeks, y'know."

_'Oh man, two weeks,'_ both lamented, grimacing into the air.

"Now c'mon kids, let shake and make up. Put that whole messy incident behind us, huh?"

Goten frowned at Fatora, "How 'bout I don't and say I did?"

Fatora frowned right back, "I was about to say the same thing. Are you stealing my ideas now, commoner?"

Fujisawa kept in a groan at having to deal with this for the next few weeks. "So tell me Fatora," he asked trying to change subjects, "What do you know of these three priestesses?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, 'cept one's an old maid apparently."

Goten rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you full of useful information?"

"It was the most important that I knew," she answered honestly.

"Nice to know where your values lie." Goten mumbled.

She raised an imperial eyebrow at him. "You're one to talk, taking every opportunity to watch my sister."

Goten flushed slightly, "What're you talkin' about?"

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed", Fatora all but sing-songed, clearly enjoying his unease. "I wonder how Rune will think about it when she finds out", she asked loftily to the air.

Goten almost gulped audibly. Did she find out about his mistake in the bath? "About what?"

"About how you watch her, where you look at her - oh, yes, I've noticed that too."

Goten could swear he was turning into a tomato under her accusations. Damn that water for highlighting Rune's... assets. "Y-y-you don't know what you're talkin' about!"

"Oh, don't I", she teased, waltzing up to him. "Gazing at her face, then slowly arcing downward to her cleavage and beyond, how scandalous. Now how do you think she may react when she realizes this? Not even Gallus has looked at her as brazenly as you have."

Goten snorted and looked away from the younger princess, "Pul-ease. I am a gentleman. And I don't look at Rune as anything other than a girl who's a friend. Not a girlfriend, you dig?"

"Sure, whatever you say," Fatora replied moving away from him, not believing him.

"Oh here you are!"

Goten blinked as the good doctor Schtalubaugh approached the group, "Hey Professor, what's up?"

Schtalubaugh smiled at Goten, "It's good that I caught up to you. I feared that you would have difficulty traveling by our maps alone."

Fujisawa smiled at the professor, "Oh c'mon Professor, don't ya trust us?"

He shook his head negatively, "It's not that. It's more... I guess you could say a pinch of paranoia. You are escorting one of our rulers after all."

He nodded in understanding, "Just wanna play it safe, is that it?"

"Indeed. Therefore, I have chosen for you an able guide to assist you. She has great knowledge to assist you. Her name is Allielle."

Fatora's head shot up. "Allielle?"

Schtalubaugh nodded, "Yes your highness. I thought it would do you good to have a friend accompany you and help

these gentlemen in protecting you."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Schtalubaugh!" Fatora all but cried.

Goten eyed his teacher warily, "You think we should be worried, sensei?" he whispered.

"Don't be like that kid." He shrugged as he let out a puff of smoke, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh gee, I dunno. Fatora times two?"

Fujisawa shuddered slightly. Earning an amused look from his student, "Let's just... hope for the best ok?"

"FATORA!"

Goten and Fujisawa blinked as a short young girl with her long hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing what appeared to be servant's clothing was running at full speed toward the younger princess.

"Allielle!" Fatora cried, opening her arms wide and embracing the girl in a hug.

"Oh, looks like she's just a good friend of-"

The two men then blushed crimson as Allielle then gave the princess a deep kiss.

"Whoa."

Fujisawa put a hand over Goten's eyes as it looked like Fatora was giving the smaller girl tongue, "You shouldn't be watching this! You're not old enough to handle such stimuli!"

"HEY!"

"It's for your own good, kid!"

As Allielle broke the kiss, Fatora let off a contented sigh, "Hey."

The smaller girl smirked, "Hey yourself, lover."

"Did she say lover?" Goten asked.

"I-I think she did", Fujisawa replied, using a finger to clean an ear, as if to make him hear better the next time.

"At least this trip's looking better now," Fatora sighed contently as Allielle rolled off her princess and stood up. She helped Fatora up to her feet as Fujisawa sighed once more.

"Hey professor," Fujisawa began, "Even if she and the princess are friends... do you expect a little girl to be our guide out there?"

Allielle humphed in response, "That's right! When it comes to El-Hazard, I'm the best guide you've got in all the land! And my talent has nothing to do with what age I am," she walked up to Fujisawa and glared at him. "That is unless you want to get lost, old grandpa."

"OLD GRANDPA?!" Fujisawa shouted.

Goten sighed and turned to the smaller girl, "Ok Miss guide... what shrine should we hit up first?"

"We should head for the shrine of water first. It's the closest."

"Ah yes, that's the one where the old maid lives, right?"

Allielle nodded, "It's also lower on the mountain. So it'll be easier on you Fatora."

"Well, let's go meet this old broad and get it over with," she sighed.

Allielle nodded, "Ok. I'll just get your shuttle ready and we'll be off!"

Goten sighed as Allielle ran off, "This is gonna be a loooooooooooong road trip."

(oo0/211/0oo)

End chapter 3

Author's notes.

Oh wow, I've been sitting on this for a while. Has it really been three years? To think my Veiled Moon co-author found this by chance… I think I'll have to dabble with this one in-between Veiled Moon breaks. For those of you who were expecting something VM related and stuck around, thanks for looking at this work and seeing how far I've evolved since.

As a reward I can tell you that Ch. 7 is in the planning stages and shouldn't take nearly a year to come out. But I thought that for chapter six and well…

ANYWAY! I can say that I'll have something newer coming down the pipe soon as well. So look forward to it. And all two of you who looked forward to this update, thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
